


Bound

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aces Create, Anal Sex, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Awareness Week 2019, Bondage, D/s, Dom!Caduceus, Harness porn, How do tags even, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Minor Caleb angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Roasting, all of the sex?, asexual!Caduceus, come shots, is it technically fisting if there are 6 fingers but from 4 different hands?, sub!Caleb, switch!everyone else, xeno dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb looks very pretty in a harness. Pretty enough to be thoroughly debauched. That’s a team operation.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Soooooooooooo apparently my turn around time on orgies is 2 months. Which is a lot better than on the other orgy, so really I’m improving!  
Mollymauk: Well I’m in this one, so I’m hardly complaining.  
HK: You miiiiight be part of why? You are good for moving the action along.  
Mollymauk: *takes a bow* It is my gift to the universe.  
HK: This woulda also come out faster if people stopped Pissing Me Off about denying Jester’s wants and needs *infinite side eyes at Travis Willingham* so bear this in mind in your energy.  
Mollymauk: Traveler Con’s what, a month away?  
HK: Or a week. As of 81. I’m big mad. Gotta check. This fic was inspired by this lovely art from @FragariaVulpes, I’ll add the proper picture link tomorrow on the laptop! Happy ace week! https://twitter.com/fragariavulpes/status/1159339939361775617?s=21  
Mollymauk: Sincerely, thank you. <3   
HK: They made this lovely work first, and then I asked if I could write something for it and what ship they’d prefer, and then they said this really weird word that I did not understand.   
Mollymauk: What did it sound like?   
HK: “Or”. Never heard of it before.   
Mollymauk: In this house, we only speak “and”. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Caleb motherfucking Widogast you guys. The slightest, minorest, least significant reference to child abuse and some panic attacks from our soft wizard boy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own shit but I’m old enough to remember when we needed these!

Caleb whimpered softly, pressing his face into the sheets. He could hear the others moving around him, their low voices accompanying trailing touches along his bare skin. 

“He’s so pretty like this, don’t you think Mr Fjord?” Caduceus’ gently amused voice, his furred fingers trailing along the wizard’s spine. 

“Absolutely ravishing.” Mollymauk’s smile was audible, smug and fond. Caleb couldn’t be sure if it was a finger tip or tail massaging slowly at his puckered hole through the cool metal ring, not until Molly’s tongue traced up the shell of his ear. 

“I have to admit, I haven’t seen such a contraption before,” Essek mused, cool grey fingers tracing the thick leather straps that bound Caleb’s wrists to the ring at the middle, and from there to his upper thighs. Every brush of skin on skin sent another delicate frisson of want pulsing through Caleb’s cock. 

Fjord chuckled softly from his spot near the head of the bed, one hand stroking slowly through Caleb’s hair. Having all their hands on him was distracting, each delicate touch a mix of promise and tease. Not one of their hands strayed where he really wanted them, needed them, even Molly’s just playing lightly across skin without a hint of the pressure he craved. 

“I do find that hard to believe,” the half orc declared, the rough pad of his thumb brushing over Caleb’s parted lips. 

Essek laughed in return, his voice like smooth silk as he glanced up to meet Fjord’s amber gaze. 

“Well. Not up close and personal like this. I never really had much occasion.” 

“This is a very good occasion,” Caduceus rumbled, the palm of one large hand caressing Caleb’s side. 

The wizard keened softly, eyes fluttering shut. It didn’t seem fair, that he was displayed naked and wanton while all four of the others were clothed. That he was so hard, just from fleeting touches and the way they talked about him, like he was a particularly interesting centrepiece. That none of them seemed to feel the same urgency coursing through his veins. 

Molly’s fingers brushed lovingly over his hole once more, a lazy caress and just the first, faintest hint of pressure. It made Caleb squirm again, shoulders twisting and tugging futilely against the restraints. 

Cool leather didn’t even creak as it shifted with him, but the tug pressed the cross brace against the smooth, unmarked skin of his ass. His breath drew in in a sharp hiss, surprised by just how much it made him want more. 

He wasn’t looking at any of them, his face hidden in rumpled sheets. Didn’t catch Fjord’s nod, wasn’t expecting Caduceus to bring a large hand down sharply on his ass. 

Essek’s eyes gleamed in the candlelight, his smile broadening as Caleb whimpered. 

“Oh, I do like that. May I?” He glanced around his fellows, not quite sure who was technically in charge. Caduceus answered, gesturing down to Caleb’s exposed form with an almost meditative smile. 

“Of course. He’s here for you to enjoy.” 

The drow moved around into position eagerly, and Caleb was tempted to look up. Essek’s fingers were slightly cooler than Caduceus’ or Molly’s, just enough to tell when they trailed up the back of his thighs. 

He took a moment to admire the bent frame, the openness both the harness and his submission forced on the skinny human wizard. He was so... responsive. Vulnerable even before they’d really begun. 

As soon as Clay had guided Caleb to his knees on the high bed, as soon as the cuffs had slid up his thighs, hell, as soon as he’d been given the order. 

Strip. 

With the clothes had gone an incredible amount of the restraint Caleb always wore, a wall between himself and the world. It was intoxicating, seeing that much power over a man. 

Tasting just a little of it himself. Essek took a moment to stroke his fingers over the smooth curve of Caleb’s ass just to enjoy how it felt. To enjoy the little shudders along the wizard’s back, the way he pressed back into the touch. 

Then he brought his hand down for a slap of his own and was rewarded by a muffled moan. 

“You can go harder,” Molly told him with a broad grin, shifting for a better angle to deliver a sharp spank to the other cheek. It bounced beautifully, jiggling with the hit and a lovely flush of pink blooming briefly across the spot. 

Caleb moaned again, pushing back into the smack for another, his legs shifting further apart. Every sharp sting across his backside felt like a spark, a flash of magic down to his fingertips. And just like his spells, he always craved more. 

At Caleb’s head, Fjord groaned softly, taking himself in hand as he watched them. Essek was an eager pupil in his own right, attentive and quick to try anything Molly suggested. Soon they were alternating strikes, and Molly was guiding Essek’s attention down to the tops of Caleb’s sensitive thighs. Where the straps of the harness were less of an obstruction. 

That was one of Caleb’s favourite places, the tender skin magnifying the sting of each strike into something electric. All he could do was to raise his ass higher, pressing his face into the sheets and wordlessly begging for more. 

Words were hard, this far into subspace. 

Moans had turned to whimpers and low, keening noises down between Fjord’s knees where Caleb’s face was buried. Giving in to temptation, Fjord flicked the ties on his trousers open, reaching in to squeeze his swelling cock directly. A low hiss of anticipation escaped him. 

He may not know where he was going to be burying his cock yet but he had a couple of ideas. A moment of pressure against his knee made him look down. Caleb had rolled his head to the side, pressed against the thick thigh for balance as Molly and Essek turned his ass a heated red. 

His eyes were foggy, but fixed hungrily on the head of Fjord’s dick. Feeling the half orc’s eyes upon him, he looked up further, almost pleading with his eyes. 

It turned Fjord’s grin almost fucking feral. 

“Something you want?” He asked in a low murmur, meant for Caleb’s ears alone but catching the attention of the whole room. 

Desperately the human nodded, eyes making a silent entreaty. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Fjord gave his shaft a gentle squeeze. 

“So ask me for it.” 

For a moment, he wasn’t certain Caleb would. He was already so overwhelmed, so far gone. Then the last lines of tension eased from his back and he sighed softly, pressing his forehead to Fjord’s thigh. 

“Please... let me suck your cock, Mister Fjord.” 

The words were soft, thickened by that damnably sexy accent, but there was no other sound in the room to muffle them. Even Molly and Essek had stopped spanking to pay attention when Fjord spoke. They were certainly happy for it now. 

Before Fjord could comment, Essek blew out a long breath, both hands coming to rest almost hungrily on Caleb’s heated ass. 

“I’m never going to get over that,” he announced to the room at large, leaning down to trail his tongue up Caleb’s spine, “how could you refuse him?” 

Fjord shot the drow a mildly reproachful look, doing his very best to hide the smile. He fully agreed, of course. But that wasn’t exactly the vibe he was going for. 

“He can ask much sweeter than that.” Hooking a finger under Caleb’s chin, he tipped the wizard’s face upwards again. It was a little awkward, Caleb’s bonds leaving him with no way to easily brace himself and Essek still hovering over him, his silken robe just barely brushing skin. 

But the two of them made such a pretty picture, dark and pale with their faces side by side that Fjord couldn’t resist. He raised a brow, smirking down at Caleb. 

“Show him.” 

Those soft, wanting eyes were almost the end of him. Then Caleb pressed an open mouthed kiss to his thumb, his expression turning sultry. 

“Please, sir... please, fuck my face. Let me taste you. I need it, need to have you fill me up.” Each sentence was punctuated with another little kiss, tension releasing from his muscles to build in his groin. 

Giving in felt so, so right. Caleb knew what Fjord wanted, thought he knew what all of them would want from him here and now. It made things so easy. He could be whatever they wanted from him, and they all made it so easy to tell when they were happy. 

As if to prove the point, Essek groaned above him, chest vibrating against Caleb’s back and ground his still clothed erection against the human’s throbbing ass. 

“Fuck... you aren’t wrong,” the drow agreed with a low chuckle, his own fingers curling around Caleb’s jaw and between his lips to press his mouth slowly open. “Are you going to give him what he needs, Fjord?” 

Essek’s eyes were bright with amusement, and behind him Molly laughed, tumbling onto his back on the bed. 

“Or are you going to get out of the way and let someone else do it for you?” The tiefling called, nudging Essek’s knees aside so he could wiggle between them. 

That drew Essek up for a moment to watch, confusion barely tinging his arousal as Molly squirmed his way under his and Caleb’s body. He made a satisfied noise as he got where he wanted, leaning up to lick slowly across the head of Caleb’s weeping shaft. 

The human’s whole body jerked with that first touch, a broken whimper sliding from his lips as he stared imploringly up at Fjord. The half orc groaned softly, giving himself another stroke and rubbing the head of his own dick across Caleb’s lips. It took an effort not to just push straight in, but he managed it. 

Being able to watch Caleb’s tongue flick out to taste him was more than worth it. Above him, Essek made an interested noise and leaned in as well, pressing his cheek to Caleb’s. 

“This is quite the lovely view,” he purred, breath hot against Fjord’s dick. The warlock drew in a sharp breath, gripping just above his thick knot. 

“Think you’ll be joinin’ in?” He asked in a low, husky voice. 

Essek made another thoughtful noise, licking his lips idly. Caleb was keeping his own tongue busy since Fjord wasn’t pushing in, polishing the head in soft kitten licks that mirrored what Molly was doing down below. The drow’s pale eyes flicked up to Fjord’s face and a sudden wicked grin split his lips. 

“We’ll see about that. For now I want to see what Caleb can do.” And out darted that slick pink tongue, caressing the corner of Caleb’s mouth. The human groaned softly, pushing back into Essek’s crotch and Molly’s mouth, shaking with the effort of keeping his torso raised and not losing himself in touch. 

Fjord curled a hand through his hair, gripping his head to act as a stabilizing point. Caleb considered falling backward, just for the tug, but before he could Molly had taken the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked hard, sharp nails tracing lazily over his abused hips and thighs. 

It took a while for him to notice that someone was missing, eyes opening to dart around the room again as Fjord pressed slowly into his mouth. He hadn’t actually noticed closing them. But he had to admit, he was a little overstimulated. 

Caduceus was watching the four of them with a soft smile, leaning back against the wall away from the bed. Like the others, he was still fully dressed, arms crossed over his chest. The firbolg had always liked to watch. 

Caleb very much liked being watched. 

That wasn’t what dragged another whimper from his lips, buzzing around the head of Fjord’s cock. 

No, that was because of the long, thick bulge forming in the cleric’s trousers. Caduceus wasn’t always interested in... joining the play necessarily, not so much as watching and directing. That he might want to be a more active participant... well, that was a treat Caleb hadn’t been expecting. 

Hoped for. Not expected. 

At the low sound, Essek turned to follow his gaze and made a pleased hum of his own when he saw what had caught Caleb’s eye. 

“Will you be joining us, Mr Clay?” He called in an almost teasing tone, trailing dark grey fingers up one of Caleb’s arms. “Mr Widogast here seems to need a lot of caring for.” 

The question caught Fjord and Molly’s attention too and both paused, shifting until they could see the firbolg. Entirely untroubled to be the sudden center of attention, Caduceus pushed off from the wall and approached the bed, a peaceful smile on his lips. 

“I was wondering if I should,” he agreed, reaching past Essek’s face to stroke a finger lazily down Caleb’s cheek, “but you all seemed so busy. I wouldn’t want to get in the way.” 

Molly snorted a laugh between Caleb’s thighs, his tail flicking across the sheets and Fjord made a loud dismissive noise. 

“C’mon, Deuces. You know you’re never in the way.” 

“Caleb’s always so happy to make room for you,” Molly agreed slyly, one hand slipping up under Essek’s crotch to press gently at Caleb’s hole. The human’s eyes fell closed again, this needy whimper muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

“Especially if you’re interested in joinin’ in fully,” Fjord added with an appreciative glance to the firbolg’s crotch. A hint of hunger tinged Caduceus’ smile as he surveyed the scene. 

“I think I would be, yes,” he decided after a moment, shucking off his shirt and approaching the bed. Fjord let out an appreciative whistle and Essek eyed the cleric lasciviously. 

“Oh, are we all stripping now?” His move towards his own robes was curtailed when Caduceus dropped his shirt and stepped straight out of his trousers. 

Molly did his best to twist under Caleb to get a better look, reaching out an inviting hand to Caduceus. 

“If you need a hand with that...” he purred. 

Essek opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for words and entirely unable to find any. Fjord glanced down and noticed Essek’s slack jawed stare and couldn’t help a low snicker. The small sound was enough to shake the Shadowhand back to his senses and he sucked in a deep breath, finally meeting Caduceus’ gaze once more. 

“If you weren’t seven feet tall I’d have to say that was intimidating,” the wizard murmured, his gaze flicking back down to the exposed cock and his head tilted to one side, “though I must admit... it’s also intriguing.” 

“Are you down for the challenge?” Molly asked with a laugh, leaning up to lick at Caleb’s cock again, “or are we saving it all for Caleb?” 

“Is Caleb down for the challenge?” Essek asked somewhat sceptically. Caleb swallowed more of Fjord down to stifle a snicker, hollowing his cheeks to suck. 

Above him Fjord hissed, grip tightening on the wizard’s hair as he thrust lazily into the wet heat of his mouth. His voice shook just a little as he spoke, the effort of restraint plain. 

“Caleb’s taken you before, right Cad?” 

Caduceus smiled pleasantly, entirely untroubled by the mild consternation his size had caused. 

“Not without some... significant stretching. But yes, we have some experience in the area.” 

Essek moaned softly, laying the length of his body more firmly to Caleb’s back and pressed a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“I’ll have to see that,” he purred, fingertips trailing down the human’s chest to splay across his stomach. “I’m sure you look ravishing stuffed to the brim with his cock.” 

Caleb’s cock jerked at the thought and he ground back again, grinding his ass more firmly into Essek’s erection. Trapped at his thighs, his hands opened and closed a few times, fingertips skimming black silk as he traced what he could of Essek’s hips. 

It made the other wizard groan again and then he was pulling away. The cool air on his back made Caleb whimper softly, the absence of touch almost painful in his need. But when the drow came back a moment later, the robe and whatever he wore beneath it were gone, and the warmth of skin to skin was wonderful. 

“Such a needy little pet,” Molly mused from beneath him, curling a hand around Caleb’s shaft to stroke him slowly while he pressed a kiss to the head. He didn’t exactly have the best view at the moment, not of the others, but he was more than happy to call it the best view of Caleb. If only it included his face. 

Fjord was evidently thinking the same, pulling back to rub his slick cock over Caleb’s lips once more. 

“But so very pretty. Aren’t you Caleb?” 

The wizard nodded eagerly, tongue flicking out once more to lap at Fjord’s erection. 

Essek took a moment to reach between their bodies, lining himself up so that his erection lay between Caleb’s cheeks all the better to grind on his wizard. The harness was... not quite an encumbrance, not if he didn’t want to push in yet, and he didn’t think they’d be there for a while. 

It was strange though, the cool press of leather and steel just at his balls, adding an extra sting of sensation to the heat of the man under him. The way Caleb’s hands clutched at his thighs as he pressed closer, as though desperate for every part of him made him shiver. 

“He’ll be even prettier with his ass stretched and wide for us to fuck,” he noted, a wicked gleam in his eye as he watched the others for a reaction. 

Fjord bit his lower lip, grip tightening for a moment on his own shaft. Caduceus seemed to be in full agreement, his placid smile unchanging as he moved to the table with the lube. 

Essek had briefly forgotten Molly, though he was reminded when a strong, sinuous tail curled up his thigh to squeeze his ass. 

“Feeling impatient?” The tiefling teased, beginning to jerk Caleb off in a lazy pace. It seemed almost absent minded, teasing their human and the drow together. 

Caleb whimpered above him, eyes closed as he rutted back between the two. They hadn’t even gotten down to anything interesting yet, he hadn’t even had a finger inside him, but just the promise of things to come... it had him hard and aching and so, so empty. 

He could feel the warmth of Fjord’s body moving away, the half orc’s hand guiding his head back up. 

“Let ‘im up a little, Essek,” he drawled softly, carefully shifting Caleb up into a kneeling position as the drow leaned back. Essek caught on immediately, taking one of Caleb’s shoulders and guiding him back until they were pressed back to chest once more, skin to skin. 

Down between their knees Molly pouted, sticking his pierced tongue out to tickle along the human’s balls. 

“Now that’s just unsocial. How am I supposed to play with him now?” 

“You could get up,” Fjord offered, but before Molly could move Essek laughed, squeezing his knees around the tiefling’s sides. 

“But you’re so pretty on your back, Mollymauk,” he teased, sitting carefully on Molly’s chest, keeping most of his weight on his thighs. “Why don’t you get Caleb ready instead?” 

Molly couldn’t quite see Essek, not from his position, but he didn’t need to see him to slip his tail up between his ass cheeks. 

“Gonna pass the lube then?” He asked innocently, pressing slowly over his hole. Essek hissed softly, rocking his own erection between Caleb’s cheeks. 

“For me or for him?” The Shadowhand laughed as Caleb whimpered, his tangled head of red hair dropping back onto a dark shoulder. 

“Maybe both of you,” Molly mused, his fingertips tracing lazily across both wizards’ thighs, “are we going to be taking turns with our lovely prize here?” He scooted forwards, trying to get enough leverage to sit up and press a kiss to Caleb’s hip. 

Essek held him in place half a heartbeat just because he could before relaxing his grip, thighs settling. Returning from the table with a jar of lubricant, Fjord pressed it into Molly’s hand and a kiss to Caleb’s jaw. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna mind lettin’ you two fuck each other as long as he gets to watch,” the half orc chuckled, blunt fangs scraping lightly across skin. 

Caleb closed his eyes, trying to draw himself back in. To focus back down until he was more than sensation, want, need, to a place that had words. 

“Please...” 

There was a moment of stunned silence that was promptly broken by Fjord’s laughter. Molly snickered along, slicking up three fingers from the pot before holding it up for Essek. 

“Want me working on you or him?” He purred, batting long lashes. Essek hooked his chin over Caleb’s shoulder, pretending to consider it as cool, dark fingers traced the dips and curves of Caleb’s abdomen. 

“Well he can’t see me around here if you’re working on me...” turning just enough to get Caduceus into view, smiling sweetly at the firbolg, “unless you’d like to hold him up while I eat him out?” 

Molly wolf whistled appreciatively from between his thighs, tail landing a resounding slap to Essek’s ass. It made Caduceus smile at least, the firbolg shifting onto the bed to move up close, his lanky, furred form brushing dark and pale skin together. Essek took a moment to enjoy the sensation, leaning in before carefully transferring Caleb’s weight to the cleric’s narrow chest before slipping around in front to examine them. 

“Hmm... almost perfect,” he declared, reaching forward to stroke Caleb’s hair back off his face. Scooting out of the way far enough to sit up, Molly joined him in contemplation, cocking his head to one side. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked innocently, the tone completely belied by a sudden, wicked grin. 

Essek grinned back and turned to Caduceus, inclining his head. 

“If I may?” 

Mildly confused, the firbolg shrugged, cupping one large hand around Caleb’s hip. The way it engulfed the curve, stretching from upper thigh up almost to his navel made Caleb shudder with want, lashes fluttering closed. 

“If you think there’s anything wrong?” 

“Nothing wrong so much as not as good as it could be,” Essek assured him, coming around to shift Caleb forward just enough to line the firbolg’s erection up between his asscheeks, along the line of his spine. Molly joined him at the other side and together they guided Caleb to rise on his knees and lean back until he was sat neatly over that long, thick cock. 

The thick weight of it, slick precome on the head rubbing up in the small of his back, made the human wizard whimper, cheeks clenching around the broad base. It was hard to imagine how the whole thing would fit inside him, even though he knew it would. 

Knowing that this time it wasn’t just fingers, that he’d be stretched open by a selection of cocks to work him loose enough, that Caduceus would push in through hot loads of come to deliver his own made Caleb weak at the knees. He’d have fallen if not for that large hand at his hip. 

And then Caduceus moved, grinding up against his ass. 

“That’s nice,” the firbolg declared approvingly as Caleb bucked, cock weeping precome. Molly and Essek exchanged grins before Molly leaned in to steal a kiss from the drow, purple lips brushing grey in a soft, sweet gesture almost too tender for the situation. 

“You get him ready, I’ll get you ready. I think you should probably take him first.” 

“An’ what should I do?” Fjord asked with a big fake pout, golden eyes bright with amusement and pupils blown wide with lust. Essek pretended to think about it as he lay down on his back, shimmying between Caleb’s thighs. 

“See that he doesn’t get bored,” he purred as his fingers stroked up to curved, pale human cheeks. Paused a moment as his forehead brushed a softly furred grey sack. “You know, I didn’t quite think this through.” 

“Would you like me to move?” Caduceus offered, twisting to try and find an angle he could see the drow on, entirely without success. 

Just the thought of him moving away, of losing that contact and warmth made Caleb whimper. Essek stroked his thighs soothingly, shifting and raising his head until he could lick across the puckered hole. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. But a pillow might be a good idea, I’d hate to ruin your careful positioning.” 

Caleb could feel the chuckle gust across hot skin, now wet with saliva and squirmed. Being just... there, for them to position and use and play with, talked about like he was barely even in the room... it soothed him in ways he really wouldn’t like to talk about. 

But more than that... the value was there too. In the way each touch was gentle, moving him carefully, not hurrying just settling him into position. Making sure he wasn’t at the wrong angles, wasn’t uncomfortable, was well supported. They all cared so, so much. 

He might not have thought he was worthy of so much care, but it was impossible to deny it. 

Molly went for the required pillow, grabbing it in his dry hand and passing it down between Caduceus’ thighs to Essek. The drow took a moment to reposition, plumping the fabric until it held his head just below the curve of Caleb’s ass. 

It left him tucked in close to Caduceus too, soft fur occasionally brushing his forehead as he or the firbolg shifted. He couldn’t say he minded all that much, he decided as he leaned up to lick slowly over the hole. It was a new sensation, and interesting. 

Caleb, meanwhile, was shaking slowly apart in Caduceus’ hands. His ass and thighs were still hot and red, stinging with the aftermath of Molly and Essek’s attentions. Caduceus’ soft fur trapped the heat against him and the firbolg’s own warmth made the skin feel hotter still. 

The smooth head of his cock held most of the wizard’s attention, pressing up against his spine and smearing sticky precome with each movement. And just maybe Caleb was moving a little more than he needed to, writhing to press back on that thick shaft. 

It made the want burn beneath his skin. Made him painfully aware that he was still so, so empty. Made his ass burn with the heat and sting of the spanking. 

In contrast, Essek’s hands were cool pressing his cheeks open, his mouth a point of heat that left slick, wet lines trailing across his ass. The bastard seemed to enjoy teasing him, massaging oil into the ring of muscle and then licking it off without ever pressing inside. 

It dragged whimpers from Caleb’s lips that all three of the others stopped to appreciate. 

Caduceus smiled, lazy and slow, large hands trailing ever so gently across the bared expanse of Caleb’s skin. Furred fingertips caressed into each dip and curve of muscle, just exploring his body. 

“You know, I think we need more harnesses,” he mused, pinching a nipple gently between thumb and forefinger, “the leather looks so lovely on his skin, and there’s so much space for more.” 

Settling himself between Essek’s legs, Molly laughed and slicked his fingers before tossing the oil to Fjord. 

“I’m certainly not going to say no if you know where to get more,” the tiefling agreed cheerfully, rubbing gently yet firmly across Essek’s hole. The drow’s legs dropped further open and he shifted, angling his hips to invite Molly in. 

His mouth was just a little too occupied to beg, tickling the tip of his tongue against Caleb’s puckered hole. 

Fjord caught the lube easily enough and hummed thoughtfully, circling the bed to press himself close to Caduceus’ and Caleb’s sides. Thick green fingers followed the same line soft grey had, tracing the lower curve of his ribs. 

“Somethin’ right here,” he purred, his voice low and thick with arousal as he sketched lines across the wizard’s torso, deliberately not quite brushing the peaked nipples. 

Molly paused halfway through pushing a finger into Essek to watch, cocking his head to one side as he considered Fjord’s patterns. 

“That’d be quite stunning,” he agreed thoughtfully. Below, Essek hissed in frustration against Caleb’s ass, squeezing his thighs around the blood hunter’s hips. Molly gave his ass a playful slap in retaliation and Caleb gasped as Essek jolted, pushing his jaw up against sensitive skin. 

“Warn me first,” the drow grumbled, craning his neck to shoot Molly a glare. The tiefling stuck his forked tongue out in return and grinned, entirely unrepentant. 

“Where would be the fun in that?” 

Fjord shook his head, chuckling softly and curling a hand slowly around Caleb’s cock to slowly stroke. 

“Easily distracted, those two,” he murmured for Caduceus’ ears alone, though Caleb couldn’t help catching it. Every line in his body was taught, almost painfully aware of everything his lovely captors were doing. 

“It does give us a little more time to play with Caleb,” Caduceus pointed out with a fond smile, bending to press a tender kiss to the top of Caleb’s head. 

The wizard tipped his head back as far as he could, lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed with desire. He made such a lovely sight that Caduceus had to pause a moment before obeying his silent entreaty. 

A grey furred finger traced almost reverentially along his jawline, brushing just against his lower lip. Caleb opened his mouth wider, blue eyes locking on pink beseechingly. 

A soft smile curled Caduceus’ lips almost without him noticing and he leaned down further to kiss him tenderly. It was such a counterpoint from Fjord’s teasing touches, from Essek’s tongue finally pushing into him, that the wizard’s eyes drifted shut and he moaned softly into the cleric’s mouth. 

Soft and sweet, he felt he was almost melting away into that kiss, swathed in such warm affection it almost brought tears to his eyes. 

Then Fjord was nudging at the corner of their mouths, slipping his way in and Caduceus shifted immediately to accommodate him. As tongues tangled the kiss grew deeper, carnal and laced with want. 

It was a blessed relief in a couple of ways, pulling him back into the feeling of hands on skin, of a hot tongue lazily teasing him open. Fjord’s callused hand on his shaft, thumb rubbing across the head and sending sparks up his spine. 

Below, Essek’s back arched as Molly brushed across his prostate, muffling a moan in Caleb’s ass. The tiefling let out a long, low whistle, massaging that spot. 

“Y’know, you’re very pretty on your back, Shadowhand. Maybe we should have you here more often. Have Caleb fuck you, since you’re so ready for it.” 

Essek moaned louder, pushing down onto Molly’s fingers and Caleb whimpered in to Fjord’s mouth. The half orc chuckled against his lips, giving his cock a gentle squeeze. 

“Would you like that?” He murmured, thumb rubbing slowly over the slit in the head, “Want to stuff your cock in his cocky little ass, make him moan for you instead?” 

Caleb nodded desperately, tugging at the cuffs on his wrists as his hips bucked. Down below Essek snickered, which melted into another low moan as Molly twisted his fingers. 

“I’m sure Essek would,” the tiefling laughed, rubbing deliberately slowly over that one spot. 

Essek drew away from Caleb’s skin and slipped a finger into him instead, twisting until he could squint at Molly. 

“I can speak for myself. And yes, Caleb, I would absolutely love to have you fuck me until I can barely breathe.” He placed a soft, open mouthed kiss to Caleb’s sac, shifting down a little more to give himself more space to finger the human open. 

There was a moment of silence... well, if you ignored Caleb’s laboured breathing. Then Fjord sighed dramatically, reaching down to squeeze Caleb’s ass. 

“Guess we’ll have to get Molly in here real soon to make sure you fuck him right. I get the feelin’ he’ll get real bitchy if you’re not going deep enough.” 

“Happy to help there,” Molly purred, arching his back and leaning down to lick a wet line up Essek’s abdomen. Caleb tried to make a plaintive noise which was completely lost in a squeak as Molly’s tongue flicked across the head of his cock as the blood hunter straightened. 

Fjord tutted teasingly and stroked Molly’s cheek, then pushed him back towards the end of the bed. 

“Help first by gettin’ Essek ready.” 

Molly stuck his tongue at the half orc but returned to work, slicking three fingers to slide them into the happily squirming drow. 

Caleb was about to try for another protest when a softly furred finger caught under his chin, tilting his head back. Caduceus was watching him with such a soft, fond smile that it swallowed the noise entirely. 

“None of us doubt you’d fuck Essek right,” the firbolg reassured him, once again displaying his uncanny mind reading abilities, “but we also know just how much you love being in the middle. And how pretty you look there.” 

The fact that he was so calm, so untroubled despite the thick erection nudging at Caleb’s spine, struck the wizard as a little unfair. It was distracting ~him~, it should at least mildly affect Caduceus. 

But it was just so... nice. He found himself melting back into the firbolg’s chest, snuggling in and fighting a small smile as Caduceus’ breath hitched. 

Maybe not totally untroubled, then. 

One large hand curled around his hip, matching Fjord’s, pressing him back more firmly into the cleric’s lap. Forgetting for a moment that Essek was still between his legs, Caleb swivelled his hips and pushed down, grinding against the fingers inside him and balls nudging at his ass. 

He was reminded a little sharply when teeth grazed one rounded cheek, the drow sounding deeply amused as he drew back. 

“As pretty as that is from this angle, I am still down here.” 

Cheeks flushing, Caleb tried to reach down, to reposition himself or check. The cuffs clinked at his wrists, tugging on his thighs and he whimpered softly. 

He’d been floating so high that he’d almost forgotten the restraints. Drifting on the waves of sensation, every touch electric beneath his skin and chasing each other around, blurring the boundaries until the thick bands of leather felt like fingers holding him in place. 

Molly seemed to be getting restless, always in motion even as his fingers plunged deep into Essek, stretching him open. His tail flicked in ever faster question marks, gaze dragging over Caleb’s restraints and the erratic bob of his cock. 

Finally he seemed to run out of patience, withdrawing all three fingers and earning a disappointed groan from the drow. 

“Alright, someone needs to be fucking me right now.” 

Fjord and Caduceus paused in sharing lazy kisses to chuckle softly, both glancing up at the bouncy tiefling. 

“You’ve not even been prepped,” Fjord teased in a mock serious tone. Molly flashed him a sly grin in return, slapping Essek’s thighs. 

“Well, I was planning on fucking our dear Caleb. But Essek is so invitingly open...” his fingers trailed up to pert cheeks, and Essek kicked him lightly in the side. 

“Open for Caleb, Tealeaf, not you.” The drow sniffed primly. Fjord had to hide his face in Caduceus’ shoulder to stifle his giggles. Molly didn’t bother hiding his laugh, fingers trailing up to stroke Essek’s dripping grey cock instead. 

“Then are you done getting him ready for mine? I’ve been working very hard,” red eyes flicked up to Caleb’s, purple lips curling in a lascivious smile, “I deserve a reward.” 

Caleb whimpered as Essek withdrew his fingers, the drow giving an exasperated chuckle at almost exactly the same time. Nudging Molly aside with his hips, the drow wiggled out, twisting as he rose to trail fingers over the human’s leaking cock and up his chest. 

“All but his cock. Shall I get you nice and wet for me, or would you like to take me dry?” His voice was a low purr practically directly into Caleb’s half open mouth, perfect white teeth nipping at the plump lower lip. 

Somehow it sent a fresh surge of want through the human, a new desire to push into that skinny, arrogant little shit almost conquering the need to be fucked. The urge to obey, to please, surged just below the surface. And Essek had made absolutely no secret of how much he wanted Caleb’s cock inside him. 

Helpless against his bonds and the skilled hands of his lovers, Caleb had to force himself to find words. 

“Whatever... you want.” 

Essek made a pleased sound, giving Caleb’s cock another slow squeeze and reaching back to slip two fingers into his ass, testing. Nodded. Leaned in for a long, slow kiss that ended in a whisper. 

“Then I want you to fuck me right now.” 

Fjord clicked his tongue approvingly, already moving to shift Caleb away. Caduceus held on for a moment just to enjoy the way Caleb shuddered against his shaft. 

Then Fjord moved around, nodding Molly out of the way to toss Essek onto his back on the sheets. 

“Pick your position, sweets.” 

A white brow rose at the name, Essek’s lips curling into a playful smile as his back arched, hands rising to tug at his own hair. 

“Mm, choices choices... I do love to be on my knees, but I’d hate to miss the show.” Long, grey legs fell gracefully apart and he reached up, fingers splayed, reaching for the human. 

Caleb began moving forward, cock throbbing, and almost lost his balance on the rumpled sheets when his hands remained bound at his hips. A broad green hand on his chest caught him at once, Fjord chuckling softly as he guided the wizards together. 

“Maybe we should untie him a little. Let him use those pretty hands.” 

“Oh no,” Molly tutted as Essek draped his knees over Caleb’s shoulders, moving around to the side where he could see everything... and grab a handful of Fjord’s ass, “he’s far too pretty bound and helpless. You’ve got plenty of hands to help out.” 

“Can’t fuck his tight little ass til you’ve had him though,” Fjord mock pouted, hands shifting aside to let Caduceus reach around, pressing the head of Caleb’s cock into Essek’s slicked hole. 

The conversation happening over his head was barely more than a distraction for Caleb now, his attention fixed on the lithe, grinning drow below him. Essek locked his ankles behind Caleb’s head, reaching up to brush Caleb’s hair from his face. 

“Don’t hold back,” he purred, hands caressing the wizard’s cheeks as he slowly slipped inside, “I won’t let you fall.” 

And for once in his life, pushing into that tight, wet heat, Caleb almost believed him. He was so fucking hard, so fucking open, needing and wanting more that Essek was so happy to give him. Sinking balls deep into the older wizard was fucking bliss. The little hitch in Essek’s breath as he settled, a song. 

Molly shot Fjord a broad grin as he shuffled around on his knees to come up behind Caleb. 

“Like I said, you’ve got two hands. Keep yourself busy if you’re not gonna fill his mouth again. Wouldn’t want you going off too soon and leaving poor Caddy in the lurch.” 

As he’d hoped, the comment earned him a sharp slap to the ass and he laughed as his hands traced Caleb’s slim hips. The human hadn’t quite adjusted enough to move, which was probably his cue. Leaning down and around one of Essek’s feet, he nipped at Caleb’s earlobe. 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

The comment addressed to him brought Caleb back to the room, back from a fuzzy space where it was just him and the Shadowhand. Part of it felt almost like loss, but the rest was a puzzle piece slipping into place. 

He could only whimper softly in reply, pushing back into Molly’s hands and dragging another hiss from Essek with the head of his cock. Molly snickered and blew the drow a kiss, reaching down to guide himself up and into Caleb. 

Essek had been thorough in his work at least; he could press all the way in in one smooth thrust, pushing Caleb down and back into the drow. A fitting reward for his good work, Molly figured, dropping kisses indiscriminately across drow calf and human neck. 

Time for a better one. 

With the ease of long practice, he drew slowly out, shifting angles until Caleb whimpered and bucked, clenching down around him. For the most part, the human had pretty much given up on moving himself, letting the two on either side rock him back and forth as they needed him. 

Every attempt of his own to thrust felt dangerously close to overbalancing them all. Fjord and Caduceus had moved back a little, giving them space to move. They’d wound up at the headboard, lazily stroking each other as they watched, just too far to easily catch them. 

Fjord would laugh himself sick if they did fall. 

The thought brought a slightly strained smile to Caleb’s lips, which dropped open into a moan a heartbeat later as Molly began to really fuck him. The tiefling’s tail curled up, around his neck along with Essek’s legs, just tight enough for him to feel the reassuring weight beside the collar. 

“Look how pretty you are,” Molly purred, nails digging in as he gripped Caleb’s hips, steadying him. Each thrust came faster than the last now that he was sure of his mark, rocking the human back and forth deep inside their other partner. 

It was fucking beautiful. Essek made a gloriously debauched picture on the bed below, one hand in his own hair while the other pressed his fingers into Caleb’s mouth. Dark grey skin picked up a hint of red as his cheeks flushed, exertion bringing a sheen of sweat to his skin. 

A far cry from his usual cool, reserved composure. The way he bucked when Caleb shifted, dragging his cock over a sensitive bundle of nerves was simply exquisite, a strangled cry in his throat. 

Molly’s grin turned almost feral, sharp teeth nipping the shell of Caleb’s ear. 

“Good boy.” 

The words fed into the haze of bliss Caleb had been floating in, warm and gentle wrapping with the scorching heat of lust and friction. Molly’s cock was slender, much like the blood hunter himself, but long enough to fill him so sweetly. 

Knowing that this was just the first step, the first stretch to get him ready for more made his cock twitch, leaking precum into Essek’s gloriously willing heat. 

A small part of Caleb was minorly disappointed that he wouldn’t be getting four cocks in him, that he wouldn’t be split around each of them in turn. But as he sucked Essek’s fingers, eyes free to rake over his magnificently arching frame, fuck. He wouldn’t have traded this position for anything. 

The drow may have run cooler than the others, but it was still gloriously hot to sink his cock deep into his ass. The pistoning thrust of Molly behind, his cock driving Caleb forward like he was trying to fuck Essek through him, pushed ever deeper, balls slapping against the curve of Essek’s raised ass. 

Caleb swirling his tongue around Essek’s jerkily thrusting fingers, eyes dropping momentarily closed. Focusing on what he could do, hands clenching to fists at his hips. He was there to be used, his body moved and fucked and pushed about however they wanted them. All he had to do was suck and relax. 

When the fingers pulled away he leaned forward to chase them, pressing into Essek’s thighs and bending the drow’s back in a way that made his next thrust in slam straight across his prostate. The resulting scream of ecstasy snapped Caleb’s eyes open, a moment of panic melting into question. Why had they stopped? 

Ah. 

Fjord was back. 

The half orc had crawled over on his hands and knees, up over Essek’s twisted form to press his lips to Caleb’s in a deep, hungry kiss. 

“Fuckin’ him good for me?” The warlock growled, lips brushing Caleb’s. He hadn’t bothered drawing back. Which also meant he could swallow Caleb’s whimper. 

Molly managed a laugh, breathy with exertion as he kept going. Harder. Deeper. Chasing the need curling in his gut. 

“Who are you talking to?” He teased, rolling his hips to drive another needy, wanting sound from Caleb’s lips. Fjord flashed him a tusked grin, one hand trailing lazily up Essek’s calf. 

“I know Caleb’s doin’ a good job,” he teased back with a chuckle. One finger dropped to run along the leaking head of Essek’s cock, making the wizard swear loudly. 

The sudden clench around his shaft caught Caleb off guard, too perfectly timed with another deep thrust. Molly showing off. 

But he lost control for just a moment, back arching as he plunged deeper, coming in spite of himself. 

There was moment of horror when he realized what had happened, a thrill of fear and lust up his spine. Would he be punished? It had been so, so long since he’d come early, without being ordered. 

Long enough it seemed to have caught Molly by surprise; the tiefling stuttered to a stop, still balls deep in the spasming human, one hand curling around his shoulder to take his weight back from Essek’s legs. It was all Caleb could do to let him, the force of his orgasm still wracking his body, shooting the last of his come deep into Essek. 

And the drow hadn’t finished himself. He hadn’t done enough. And through the beginning of a wave of recrimination, one thought pushed to the front of Caleb’s mind and nearly made him snicker. 

He might get four cocks after all, if he was lucky. 

Molly’s was still buried inside him, the teifling stroking lazy patterns over his skin and soothing them gently. As his cock softened and fell from Essek, the drow pouted playfully up at him. 

“Is that all? But I’m still coherent, Widogast. I’m not nearly fucked out yet.” 

“Nor is he,” Fjord said with a low chuckle, shifting back and offering a hand to help Essek pull himself up, if he wanted to. 

Essek quite firmly did not want to, giving Caleb a slow, seductive smile instead. 

“I’m certainly hoping. Why don’t you fuck a little more life into him, Mollymauk?” He stretched out one leg, back arching to raise him even higher from the bed. Just to change position apparently, as he did less than nothing to remove his ankles from Caleb’s shoulders. 

Bendy little fuck. 

Molly laughed, biting at one of Essek’s toes and reaching around to gently cup Caleb’s cock. It jerked weakly at the contact and Caleb stiffened. Not sure what was going on. It... didn’t feel like punishment? 

“What do you think, Mister Caleb?” The tiefling purred into his ear, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Think you’re ready for a little more?” 

A direct question; best not to compound trouble by not answering. Caleb swallowed, his head falling back to rest on Molly’s shoulder. He couldn’t quite see his expression. 

“I... I’m sorry,” he whispered, a tiny bit ashamed of the hint of whine in his voice, “I didn’t mean to...” 

Molly seemed caught off guard for a moment, and Caduceus shifted closer, ever perceptive. 

“Oh, Caleb,” the firbolg purred, nodding down to the still grinning Essek, “does it look like you have anything to be sorry for?” 

It confused Caleb a little but he did his best to obey, raising his head to look down. Essek winked at him, fingers playing lazily over his own still hard shaft. 

Alright, he wasn’t quite as pretty as he’d been with his head tossed back, moaning loudly, but he definitely wasn’t annoyed. And Molly was still stroking him, palming oversensitive skin just on the pleasure side of extreme. 

“I don’t know,” he managed slowly, doing his best to think. It wasn’t easy, and he seemed to be the middle of a sandwich utterly intent on making sure he never had a thought again. Unless it was with his dick. 

Essek chuckled softly, letting his legs fall to either side finally so he could sit up and press a tender kiss to Caleb’s jaw. 

“My dear wizard,” he purred, fingers stroking over the other side of his face, “I came here with every intention of making you come until you forget your own name. I certainly hope that’s not the last load you’ll be shooting into my ass, though I could be persuaded to take you in my mouth next if you’d prefer. With a wash,” he added sharply before Fjord or Molly could comment. 

Fjord mimed zipping his lips, smile broad, but Molly just laughed, rolling his hips lazily up into Caleb. 

“Don’t you remember, precious? I’ve told you so many times how fucking good you look, coming on my cock.” 

Sharp teeth nipped at Caleb’s earlobe and he whimpered, cock twitching in Molly’s hand. 

They certainly didn’t seem to be mad at him. And apparently fully intent on continuing, so long as he was ready. 

Feeling his racing heart begin to settle, he nodded, pressing a clumsy kiss to Essek’s lips in return. 

“Next time I’ll make you come,” he promised solemnly. A broad grin blossomed across Essek’s face and he nodded, pressing his forehead to Caleb’s for a moment. 

“I fully expect it,” the drow told him formally, then moved back with a laugh. “Maybe I’ll take you on my knees after all.” 

“I thought I made a pretty show?” Molly teased, drawing slowly out until just the tip of his cock remained inside. Just that barest hint made Caleb shiver, already beginning to harden again. 

Fuck, he was half surprised he’d gone soft at all with Molly inside him. Might have been the worry. 

Essek made a dismissive noise, turning to sway his dark ass and the open, slick hole at Caleb. A bead of white dripped down, his own essence, and the colour contrast reminded Caleb absurdly of Essek’s own hair for a moment. 

Something he’d probably never unsee. 

His hands jerked at his hips again, hungry to reach out, to touch. To wipe away that smear. To stroke his hands over Essek’s skin, to grip his cock and push back inside. The cuffs wouldn’t allow it, of course. 

Molly chuckled from behind him, giving Caleb’s dick one last squeeze. There was still just enough space between them, Essek just too far away, and Caleb couldn’t pull away from Molly long enough to close it. 

He didn’t have to, though. Molly thrust all the way back in, pressing Caleb’s hips forward with his own, nudging him in and guiding his cock deep into Essek’s stretched hole. 

The drow gave a truly impressive porn star moan, back arching as he pressed back, sealing them together to the root. Molly bottomed out as well, pressing his chest firmly to Caleb’s back. Trapped between them, he found himself floating once more. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Molly’s hands mapped slowly up and across Caleb’s chest, pressing soft kisses up the side of his neck. Fjord and Caduceus watched carefully, looking for any sign of uncertainty from Caleb. 

Then Essek squeezed down around the human’s cock and moaned again, butting back against him. 

“That’s much better. A little friction, please.” 

Molly snorted a laugh against Caleb’s skin, reaching down to swat at Essek’s ass. 

“Could you sound a little less like you’re ordering a drink?” 

Essek glanced over his shoulder to give the tiefling a disdainful look, rolling his hips backwards. 

“Give me something to sound excited about then. I know you’re the one holding him still.” 

Pinned by their bodies, Caleb was panting for air, torn between agreeing with Essek and wanting to just stay like that forever. 

But if they did, he wouldn’t get Fjord’s cock. 

And if he didn’t get Fjord’s, how would he get Caduceus’? 

No, that would be unacceptable. Not unless he learned a spell that would let him take them all at once. 

It was an intriguing idea, but it slipped away as Molly began to move again. The loss dragged a low keen from his throat and he tried to move back, not wanting to be empty. Essek moaned too, but he moved forward and away, and Caleb wobbled. 

Molly steadied him, sharp nailed hands curling around his hip and his shoulder as he began to thrust again. 

“Just go with me, love,” the tiefling murmured, pressing close again to lay a soft kiss on his wizard’s earlobe. His hips still worked, short, deep thrusts that pushed Caleb deep into Essek, but most of their bodies melded together. 

Being pushed and pulled between them, just being used without having to move. It was everything he’d wanted. 

Essek took his cock with all the enthusiasm of a drowning man with a glass of water, apparently giving up entirely on Molly to keep the pace and moving himself, rocking back on hands and knees. Caleb did his best to help, clumsily adjusting his hips and searching for the perfect angle. 

He knew he had it when Essek clenched around him like he wanted to hold him steady, a low growl coming from his throat. 

“There.” 

There was so much command in the tone, an insistent demand that couldn’t be denied. Caleb bucked forward to comply automatically and Molly had to catch him. 

Looping his tail around and under, the blood hunted curled it around Essek’s cock. 

“Oh, are we finally satisfying?” He teased, giving a twisting squeeze that nearly made Essek’s elbows buckle. 

Bucking forward into the touch, Essek tossed his head back and hissed. 

“Caleb, always. You? I’m not impressed.” 

“You’ve not seen what else he can do with his tail,” Fjord noted with a grin, slowly stroking his own cock as he watched. 

Now that things seemed to be back underway, he and Caduceus had retreated to the headboard to watch. Whether it was an erotic show or a comedy, though... 

The comment did seem to intrigue Essek and he glanced back, clenching his ass around Caleb’s shaft. 

“Promising,” he admitted, lashes fluttering. “Is it worth it, Caleb?” 

Flashes of the many, many things Molly could, would, and had done with that tail combined with Essek’s gyration made Caleb swear loudly, hips bucking. 

Molly grinned and tweaked a nipple, his arm wrapped around Caleb’s chest. 

“I’m going to take that as a review,” he purred and Caleb swore at him a little too, turning his head to feel for a kiss. Of course Molly obliged, their tongues tangling obscenely. 

With the first orgasm past him, the fires below Caleb’s skin had banked enough that he felt he could go on forever. Every move, every thrust, every glide of skin on skin wrapped itself around him. Buoyed him up. Held him in that bright, perfect space. 

Even when Molly’s pace began to stutter, thrusts coming faster and deeper, he did his best to move with it. To push more into Essek, hammering over his prostate. 

The drow was getting close too, breath coming in ragged pants. He wasn’t sure quite when Fjord had come back over, sliding in on his back in the same way Molly had done before. Whenever it had happened, Essek was whimpering curses as each thrust rocked him shallowly into the warlock’s mouth. 

It was never quite enough, hot and wet and suction but just barely not enough to push him over. He tried rocking back, pushing forward, torn between the cock in his ass or Fjord’s hot mouth. Constantly bobbing away so he couldn’t get deep enough. 

With a frustrated groan he reached down between his legs, hand curling through short black hair to press the half orc closer. 

“If you’re going to fucking be there you could at least fucking suck me!” He growled, hips jerking. 

Fjord snickered against his skin, poking his tongue out to play over Essek’s shaft. 

“Maybe I find your frustration endearing,” he teased, curling a hand in a loose fist around Essek’s cock. Just too loose to give him the friction he needed. 

Essek keened in frustration and clenched down, pushing back onto Caleb. The human’s hands twitched, reaching for his hips, and were once again pulled up short. And he couldn’t get closer. 

Molly was panting directly into Caleb’s ear, nails digging curved red crescents into the skin of his hips. His balls slapped at Caleb’s ass with each fast, jerky thrust, until finally he gave in. Pushing in to the hilt, Molly let go, head falling back in a low, resounding groan as he came in thick spurts. 

Caleb shivered at the feeling, his head dropping back to Molly’s shoulder as his own hips stuttered to a halt. 

Essek screamed curses that made even Fjord’s nautical ears flush, knocking the half orc’s hand aside to grip his own cock and stroke roughly. 

For a moment Caleb wished his hands were free so he could knock Essek’s aside, remind the drow that he’d promised to make him come on his cock. To tell Essek that he wasn’t allowed to touch. 

He wasn’t usually the bratty sort, but something about the Shadowhand brought it out in him. 

Maybe how much of a brat Essek was. 

Molly managed a breathy laugh, hands shifting from a firm grip to a more sensual caress along Caleb’s sides and chest. 

“Sorry about that,” he purred, grip tightening for a moment as Essek finally spasmed in orgasm, the clench around his cock making Caleb jerk in spite of himself. 

Caleb managed a weak smile, craning his neck to press a kiss to the corner of Molly’s jaw. 

“Does it look like you have anything to be sorry for?” He was still hard, arousal still a pleasant bubble in his belly as Essek slipped off his cock to puddle himself on Fjord. 

This laugh was a little more genuine as Molly reached down to give his abandoned shaft a brief squeeze. 

“Touché. I did want to finish you off one more time.” 

“You’ve got hands,” came Fjord’s slightly muffled voice from somewhere under Essek’s ass. He sounded deeply amused, green hands cupping the drow’s hips. 

Essek made absolutely no sign that he intended to move, pillowing his cheek on Fjord’s hip and licking lazily at the broad ridges of Fjord’s cock. Unsure exactly what to do, the half orc patted his ass gently in return. 

Molly hummed thoughtfully, twisting to press a tender kiss to Caleb’s lips. 

“Think you have another two in you?” He asked in a low, sultry voice, beginning to slowly stroke Caleb’s shaft. 

The wizard hissed softly at the touch and his hips bucked into the warm hand. 

“I... could try?” He panted, glancing around to catch sight of Caduceus. 

As always, the firbolg seemed more than happy to watch, still sat curled against the headboard where he could see all of them. One hand played lazily over his shaft, apparently more from idleness than anything with intent. 

Which was probably fair; it’d be a while before Caleb was ready for it. 

Just watching him made the wizard’s mouth run dry. Fighting the urge to crawl over, offer his mouth in lieu of his ass took most of his willpower. 

The thought of trying to extricate himself from the other three helped a little. 

Fjord seemed almost entirely at a loss, fingertips tracing slowly along Essek’s dark grey skin. The drow looked about ten minutes away from just napping on him, cheek pressed against deep green balls. If he really wanted trouble, Caleb might have commented. 

He was spared that urge as well by Fjord. 

“Uh... gonna need you to move, Ess. Gotta get Caleb ready for me.” 

“He’s ready,” Molly scoffed dismissively, rubbing his fingers over Caleb’s sloppy, well used hole. His own come was beginning to dribble out, smooth and slick. He rubbed it slowly into skin, dragging stuttering moans from Caleb. 

Fjord’s answering noise was almost apologetic and he patted the drow’s hips. 

“Then I gotta go fuck Caleb.” 

Essek made a distinctly dismissive grunt of his own, snuggling his cheek into Fjord’s pelvis. 

“The man can ride you,” he grumbled as Fjord’s cock twitched. 

“Not with your head there,” Molly snickered and Essek raised the energy to flip him off. 

Since persuasion had clearly failed, Fjord began twisting under him, trying to wriggle his way out. His efforts earned him a bite on the hip and a bark of laughter from their audience. 

The purple spade head of Molly’s tail slapped down on Essek’s ass, nudging his cheeks open just a little wider. 

“If you stay like that a little longer we can have Caleb make a lovely mess of your pretty ass,” he teased, giving Caleb’s cock a gentle squeeze. 

The answering hum of lazy approval almost covered the hitch in Caleb’s breath, his hips jerking into Molly’s hand. Molly purred behind him, nuzzling against his cheek to nip at the corner of his mouth. 

Fjord snorted a laugh and managed to twist himself up and to the side just enough to tip the Shadowhand onto the bed and crawl out. 

“Not in a sharing mood, Tealeaf?” 

He received a charming smile in return. 

“Always in a sharing mood. He’ll be so pretty streaked with come, and he did want another load.” 

A quick shuffle up the bed brought Fjord in close, his lips and chin streaked with Essek’s release, his hand joining Molly’s on Caleb’s shaft. 

“Well then let me help you,” the half orc purred, pressing tender kisses from Molly’s cheek to Caleb’s lips. The sharp points of his tusks dug into smooth skin and Caleb whimpered as his mouth dropped open for more. 

Fjord obliged, pressing his chest to Caleb’s other side and slipping his tongue into the human’s hungry mouth. His other hand slipped around and down, taking a cheek in hand and squeezing before slipping between to rub over Caleb’s hole. 

They pushed in easily alongside Molly’s, rubbing slowly over slick, stretched walls to find his prostate. Knowing just what made the slide so easy left a pleasant clench in his gut as he searched for the swollen little gland. He knew he had it when Caleb whimpered into his mouth, hands clenching and trying to grab at Fjord’s hips. 

Below, Essek had mustered enough energy to roll over onto his back, smiling lazily up at the three of them. 

“Aren’t you all a pretty sight,” he sighed happily, raising a foot to trail his toes up the inside of Caleb’s thigh. “I think I’d like to see him bent over and fucked.” Toes nudged against twined hands to the weeping head of Caleb’s cock. 

The human whimpered again, whether at the touch or the idea remained to be seen. They were all watching him again, working him with hands and tongues, all attention on his body. He was on display again for them to see. To enjoy. 

His eyes darted once more to Caduceus, always watching, and received a positively sultry smile in return as the firbolg gripped his own dick. Caleb’s mouth fell open again, breathy pants dripping from his lips as Molly eased another finger into him. 

“I’m almost wondering if we should slick him up again first,” the tiefling mused, rubbing slowly over the stretched and reddened rim. Fjord snickered, two fingers scything in past Molly’s. 

“But he’s already so open and ready. And filled up real nice with your load. You want to feel me stretch you, don’t you Caleb?” Sharp tusk points nipped at the human’s earlobe, drawing a sharp breath from him. 

Rocking back faster, Caleb nodded eagerly, his cheeks flushing with exertion and lust. 

“Want a little burn on every ridge? Just a bite of sting for the first few thrusts, until you’re ready to just take me?” He stretched his fingers out to spread the wizard wide. Caleb’s breath hitched, back arching as Molly’s fingers slid back in, rubbing directly over his prostate. 

“Want to come on my fingers?” The tiefling purred directly into Caleb’s ear, lips brushing the shell, “want to show me how fucking beautiful you are when you come? Just look at Essek. He needs to see it, precious. Couldn’t watch you last time. And you’re so damn gorgeous all strapped and bound like this.” 

Caleb was trembling between them now, arching into their hands and finally stilling his hips, letting them just keep working his ass and his cock. His hands tugged futilely at the cuffs, clinking behind him on the ring. His cheeks were still flushed from the earlier spanking, the leather cool against burning skin. 

It felt like all of him was burning now, floating hot and bright on a torrent of pleasure. Fjord’s angular cock was pressed so close to one bound hand he could almost touch it. Almost take him in hand and squeeze, feel the ridges he loved so much. Feel the thick knot at the base, ready to fuck him open. 

Gods he’d thought he was ready to go forever, ready to ride lazy waves of pleasure and all of his lovers’ cocks all night long. He’d thought the first orgasm would take the edge off. But here he was again, shaking with need as all of them watched him. Touched him. 

Loved him? 

Before he could even shy away from the thought, a second orgasm crashed over him, flushing all thoughts from his mind. Molly had to pull his fingers from Caleb’s ass to catch him, bracing the man carefully as Fjord coaxed every drop of come from him. 

White streaks fell across Essek’s thighs as the drow watched, slowly stroking his own cock back to life. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed in a reverent voice that cut straight through to Caleb’s core. From the head of the bed, Caduceus hummed an agreement, shifting to his knees to come forward once more and crawl over the Shadowhand to press tender kisses along Caleb’s jaw. 

He took his time, lips slowly mapping stubbled skin until they reached his mouth, parting to allow his tongue to slip through. Caleb opened for him at once, limp and boneless in Molly’s arms. He whimpered a little as fingers were pulled from his stretched and well used hole, the ring of muscle spasming weakly as he was left empty. 

Then behind him Molly shifted, passing him gently to lay against a thick, bulky half orc chest. Fjord reached down between them and rubbed the head of his cock slowly over Caleb’s slick ass. 

“Ready for me?” He asked in a low rumbling voice, the hint of a growl there. Caleb’s back arched again, not sure if he wanted to get away from the overstimulation or push down for more. 

He wished they’d make the choice for him. That Fjord would take his shoulder in hand and guide him firmly down onto that thick cock. That they’d just use him, their perfect little cocksleeve, and he could just moan and whimper and obey. 

But Fjord waited, that thick head just barely pressing into skin. 

Unable to wait (and not really wanting to), Caleb nodded weakly as Caduceus’ grey fingers skimmed down the front of his throat and chest. He wasn’t quite sure where Molly was anymore but it didn’t matter; the tiefling wouldn’t be far, would be back when he wanted to be. 

Essek didn’t seem remotely inclined to move, his toes still lazily tracing over Caleb’s hip, thigh, occasionally brushing his still twitching cock. He hadn’t quite gone soft this time, and with Fjord slowly pushing in, he doubted he would. Every ridge stretched him wide, his greedy hole almost sucking them in with each little spasm of overstimulation. 

Fjord was slow and steady, burying himself in Caleb like he hadn’t been waiting a while already. Caduceus, they expected patience from, but Caleb couldn’t help being a little impressed. By the time the thick knot at the base was pushing at his hole, the wizard was fully hard again and writhing on his dick. 

A low, throaty chuckle slipped from the half orc’s throat as he stilled, hand moving to caress the line of Caleb’s spine. 

“Look at you. Aren’t you so fuckin’ pretty for me?” He cooed, leaning in to press his face to Caleb’s hair. “Takin’ my cock like you were born for it.” 

The words sent a thrill up Caleb’s spine and he shuddered, muscles rippling around the thick cock deep inside. It wasn’t quite the easiest he’d ever taken him, they had far too much fun stretching him to his limits, but he certainly wasn’t going to object if they wanted to open him this way again. 

The low rumble of Caduceus approval almost filled Caleb’s mouth as the firbolg kept kissing him, his own fingers tracing slow patterns over the human’s chest. Then he backed up a little, glancing down at Essek. 

“Need a hand?” 

The drow pouted, waving a hand at Caleb. 

“When I’ve just got a chance to admire the view?” 

“You’re less likely to have the view blocked from a little distance,” the cleric pointed out mildly. Giving a sigh to indicate he was the most put upon individual alive, Essek pushed himself up to move back. 

“I suppose I could use a little recovery time.” 

“Poor you,” Molly snickered, crawling back onto the bed. 

Asking where he’d been was entirely beyond Caleb for the moment, because Fjord had finally begun to move. His lips parted in gasping, breathy moans, only to be surprised when something small and soft slipped in. He sucked automatically, and Essek dissolved into laughter when he almost swallowed the grape whole. 

Molly stifled a snicker as well, pressing a kiss to the corner of Caleb’s mouth. 

“Eat, love. You’re going to need your strength.” Waggling his eyebrows, he popped a grape into his own mouth, then leaned in close to feed it to Caleb with his tongue. 

This time he managed to chew, but even that felt like a stretch when all his attention was focused on the thick cock working him open. 

Fjord wasn’t bothering to stop his slow, thorough thrusts, pulling out smoothly until only the head was still inside before pushing back in equally slowly. It seemed Caleb was stretched enough for him, though, because the next thrust in was harsh and sharp, startling a cry from Caleb and a wicked grin from Molly. 

When the next pull out was as slow and steady as before, Caleb whimpered in anticipation. He knew this game. Knew Fjord would only get faster, torturing him with the extended withdrawal, giving him barely a taste of the speed he craved, and then back to the slow tease. 

The bastard was obscenely good at it, and very little else could take Caleb apart faster. 

But he couldn’t beg while Molly was occupying his mouth, alternating feeding him and long, deep kisses, his tail wandering down to curl around Caleb’s cock. Hands twitching at his sides, Caleb wasn’t sure if he wanted to touch Molly, clutch at Fjord, or fall to all fours and beg for both of them. 

Molly tutted softly, hands tracing down along Caleb’s arms as he pecked soft kisses into his lips. 

“Shall we let him go?” He purred, thumbs brushing over the top of the cuffs. Fjord hummed thoughtfully, changing his pace to short, deep thrusts that rammed the head of his cock against Caleb’s prostate. 

“But he’s so pretty tied up,” the half orc pouted, one hand coming around Caleb’s chest to gently grip his throat. Caleb tilted his head back, needy whimpers being knocked out of him with each thrusts. 

His wrists jerked up into Molly’s hands, caught by the bindings, and jolted him forward by the ass. If Fjord didn’t have such a firm grip on his hip, he might have fallen. Luckily, Molly was there to catch him, licking his way into Caleb’s open mouth to swallow his soft noises. 

“He’s just as pretty on hands and knees,” Essek commented mildly from the headboard. At some point he’d sprawled himself across Caduceus’ lap, playing idly with the firbolg’s massive cock. He still couldn’t quite believe the length of it. 

Or the girth. 

The way silky fur on his foreskin gave way to smooth, grey skin below. 

The pronounced head. 

Essek couldn’t get enough of it. 

Caleb might have been jealous, if he was remotely coherent. Fjord took great pride in fucking the sense out of him. 

The half orc shot Essek a filthy grin, hips grinding forward to push Caleb’s forward, pressing his weeping erection into Molly’s. 

“True,” Fjord admitted with a laugh, fingers from the hand on Caleb’s throat stretching up to stroke his jaw. “You’re always fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

Caleb moaned into Molly’s mouth, his hole clenching automatically around Fjord in a wave of pleasure. It dragged a moan from the warlock as well and Essek laughed. Even Caduceus chuckled, perfectly content to watch them all and wait for his own turn. 

Apparently Molly had his own ideas as he reached further down, hands brushing Caleb’s twitching fingers as he reached the clasps holding the cuffs onto their straps. 

“On hands and knees, then?” He purred against Caleb’s lips, nose nudging against the human’s. 

Barely able to form a thought, Caleb nodded desperately, wrists twisting until he could clutch at Molly’s hands. 

Being able to touch jolted fire through his system, the grip warm and pulsing and solid as the rest of him shook apart in ecstasy. Molly always ran so damn hot, was so real and stable. Behind him, Fjord grunted what was probably an assent, switching pace again for slow, deep rolls of his hips that felt like they sucked the air from Caleb’s lungs. 

Laughter bloomed hot and sweet in Molly’s mouth, passed to Caleb’s as the clasps clicked open. Automatically the wizard’s hands surged forward, clutching desperately at Molly and tossing his head back in a wail as Fjord dragged his thick cock past his prostate. 

Molly grinned and wrapped his arms around him, taking his weight and the little jolts with each of Fjord’s thrusts. Knuckles white, Caleb clung to him, head now dropping forward to rest on Molly’s shoulder. 

Fjord chuckled from behind him, hand shifting from Caleb’s throat to his shoulder, bracing him in place. 

“Spoilsport.” 

Molly stuck his tongue out at the half orc, his hands stroking down his trembling wizard’s back. 

“He’s gonna need them. And we can still cuff his wrists together when we need to.” Nails dug in just a little, arching Caleb’s back as Fjord used the new angle to slam in deeper. 

Whimpering, eyes closed, Caleb pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to Molly’s neck and chest, his knuckles white where he clutched the tiefling’s shoulders. He wanted, he wanted so badly to be good, to impress them, to take as much as he could inside to be part of him too. 

It was hard to focus as behind him Fjord picked up speed, dragging the thick ridges along his shaft across every sensitive spot in Caleb’s body. Hard not to lose track, to let his jaw slacken. He tried anyway. 

Molly seemed more than happy to respond, low purrs rumbling through his chest. Clever fingers found their way down to where Fjord pushed in, rubbing slowly across a hole slicked at least partially with his own come. When he pushed one in, Caleb clamped down around it tightly enough that Fjord had to stop. 

“Fuck, Molls, that’s tight,” the half orc hissed through his teeth, eyes closing with the effort of restraint. 

Molly laughed again, massaging the tight ring of muscle with his other fingers and pressing a kiss into Caleb’s hair. 

“Much too tight,” he agreed with a purr, twisting to smile sweetly at Essek and Caduceus, “who knows where the lube went?” 

Essek waved lazily in their general direction, other hand still stroking over the firbolg beside him. 

“Check at your knees, it’s probably slipped down there somewhere.” 

“Not feeling any wet patches,” Fjord noted, rocking his hips experimentally into Caleb again. Hoping to get him to ease up. 

And indeed the human did with a wanton gasp. The next kisses he pressed to Molly’s skin were fervent, hot and hungry for more. For more fingers, more lube, more Molly. Anything to fill the ache inside him. 

Caduceus levered himself from the bed to a whined complaint from Essek, crossing to their small table of supplies. He did have a rather pressing stake in the stretching. 

“We’ve got a couple more bottles if you don’t wanna separate.” 

The pleased noise Molly made was so close to a purr that Caleb could feel him vibrate against his lips. It was almost absurd enough to make him laugh, to jolt him from his happy cloud of subspace. 

Then one of Molly’s hands left his skin and the tiefling craned up to press a kiss to Caddy’s lips, accepting the lube eagerly. 

“You’re a blessing,” Molly sighed happily, flicking the cork free with one thumb to slick his fingers. 

The lack of hands on him made Caleb keen softly, clutching Molly all the tighter. Something had persuaded Fjord to go slow, to almost still while they found more lube, each thrust a barely there nudge over his insides. It left him much, much too able to think. To miss their touch. 

The bastard didn’t pick up the pace again until Molly pressed one long, slick finger back into his ass, knuckles braced against the warlock’s thick knot. Then he began to hammer in, long, deep thrusts pulling all but the head out past Molly’s hand before slamming back in. 

Not matching his pace, Molly kept going, rubbing gently just inside and teasing Caleb open even wider. Gods, it was so much, too much, not nearly enough and Caleb could barely breathe for the pressure. When a second finger eased in he cried out, his whole body jerking from the stimulation. 

At once, both Molly and Fjord stilled, looking to check that he hadn’t been injured. The sudden drop dragged another cry from him, this one a stifled profanity as his cock jerked angrily, stopped just before the point of orgasm. 

Once he realised what had happened, Molly very nearly laughed, leaning back enough to take Caleb’s chin in his free hand and press a kiss to slack lips. 

“Oh, I’m sorry pet. Did we stop too soon?” 

Grumbling something in Zemnian, Caleb did his best to return the kisses, probing for something deeper. Something Molly was more than happy to provide, his fingers beginning to slowly move again. Closing his eyes, Caleb relaxed into the kiss. 

Behind him, Fjord began to move again in small rocking motions, rebuilding momentum. His knot was beginning to swell, tugging at the rim with each withdrawal. It was too fat now to slip easily out, even with Molly’s fingers working alongside. 

The tiefling let out a low whistle, crooking his knuckles to brush over heated flesh. 

“Getting big,” he purred, spreading his fingers wider so he could stroke Fjord’s cock between them, “you know you’re gonna have to pull out?” 

Fjord grunted, rocking in more firmly and setting Caleb tumbling forward into Molly. 

“Yeah. Not really worrying about it until he comes.” 

A sculpted purple brow rose and Molly withdrew his fingers. 

“So what are you gonna do?” 

Fjord shrugged. 

“Hold it?” 

“You could put it in Essek?” 

The suggestion dragged all eyes to Caduceus, and then by proximity down to the drow himself. Who shrugged as well and waved a lazy hand. 

“Eh, I’m probably still open enough. Will this need to be before you come?” 

“That... that would probably be best?” Fjord squeaked, utterly wrong footed by the sudden turn of events. 

Shoulders shaking, Caleb buried his face in the side of Molly’s neck. For a moment the tiefling worried, petting his sides gently. 

Then he heard the muffled laughter. 

A broad grin spread across his face and he tousled Caleb’s hair. 

“It’s cute how shy he can sound while dicking you down, isn’t it?” He asked lightly, shooting Fjord a wicked look. 

Sputtering for air, Caleb clutched at his shoulders, still shaking with laughter. Behind him Fjord huffed, adjusting his angle to slam into the wizard’s prostate. It didn’t reduce the giggling as much as he’d have hoped. 

“Shut up. Just... didn’t occur to me, okay?” 

“Didn’t occur to ask, either,” Essek drawled, very clearly enjoying the scene. 

Green cheeks flushed russet and the half orc huffed, tangling a hand in Caleb’s hair and guiding his head down. 

“Put that mouth to better use,” he grumbled, then paused, glancing at Molly. “You did wash up, right?” 

The tiefling rolled his eyes, his own fingers stroking through red locks. Not exactly contesting Fjord’s grip. Not when Caleb seemed so happy to be there, already mouthing slightly giggly kisses over his hips. 

“I didn’t get the grapes from my ass, Fjord, of course I washed up. It’s just good manners when you don’t know where your dick’s going next.” 

About to take the purple head of Molly’s cock into his mouth, Caleb snorted most of a laugh through his nose and had to draw back, coughing. A gentle hand carded through his hair and he looked up into a fond smile from Molly. 

“I’d say I’ll stop but I’m not going to and we both know it. You okay?” 

Caleb managed to catch his breath again and squeaked as a particularly well angled nudge pressed Fjord’s cock directly into his prostate. 

“Ja! I...” he trailed off to cough again, hands bracing on slim tiefling hips now. 

Muttering under his breath, Fjord refocused until he was rocking on just that angle, nudging over and over without really drawing back. It drew a low keen from Caleb’s throat as his balls drew up, tension knotting tight inside him. An urgency came with it and he abandoned words to lean forward, taking Molly into his mouth to suckle. 

Being filled from both ends, letting them just take him, settled him in ways that made his heart soar. Hearing Molly swear above him, the way his grip suddenly tightened in his hair when Caleb took him to the root and sucked, that was only better. 

The tiefling tasted just a little of soap, but musk and precome wiped it away quickly enough. Not quite in control enough to set his own pace, Caleb let Fjord’s deep, short thrusts rock him back and forth. Let Molly fuck his throat, working his tongue over the piercings at the base of his shaft. 

Fuck, he could suck Molly’s dick all day. Playing with those little metal spheres, tracing veins with his tongue, burying his face in slender hips to breathe in that warm scent. Listening to the filthy words spilling from that forked tongue. Molly’s accent was always more pronounced when he was talking dirty. 

So was Caleb’s, if it came to it. 

Fjord seemed a little more flexible. For a change. 

Even trying to focus all his attention on Molly wasn’t quite enough for long. Arousal built to need, white hot and tight twisted all around inside, wound tighter with each fast nudge across his prostate. Caleb suckled harder, ignoring the ache building in his jaw. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, knuckles white on Molly’s hips as he clung to the tiefling for support. 

Molly kept stroking his hair, moaning such beautiful, filthy things that could have been for either Caleb or Fjord. Probably both, really. 

“Fuck, yes, just like that... gods I could just push all the way into you, come straight down your throat and you’d never even taste me, would you? Such a good boy for me... ugh, and he’s fucking you real good isn’t he? Fucking you hard and deep, just the way you like it. Splitting you open nice and wide for Caduceus’ cock. Could take both of us before you took him, couldn’t you?” 

A shiver ran up Caleb’s spine and he moaned around the cock filling his throat, dragging another curse from Molly. He was getting close now, so close, and all he wanted was to bring the others over with him. To taste Molly’s come. To feel Fjord’s thick knot split him open, sealing them together. 

But he wasn’t going to get that, at least not yet. Even though it was swelling inside him, jerking at the rim every time Fjord shifted, sliding out with a slick pop. Providing resistance every time it pressed back in until the half orc’s thrusts became shorter, shallower, pressing right to the limit and shoving straight back in without ever leaving him. 

There was some silent communication above him, then hot purple hands were curled around his chin. 

“You stay still for now, darling. Hands down. I’m going to fuck your face.” 

It took a moment for the words to penetrate. When they finally did Caleb keened, hands slipping reluctantly from Molly’s hips to the sheets. It did make a lot of sense; it was hard for all of them to find a rhythm, especially when he was in the middle and working on his own. 

He stilled as much as he could, heard the low, approving murmur from Fjord as the half orc bottomed out inside him. Wanted to scream when he stopped moving too, orgasm slipping just a little further from his grasp. 

Then both of Molly’s hands were on him, caressing his cheeks, carding through his hair, holding his head so tenderly. 

“You remember what to do when you can’t say your safe word?” Of course, he asked without bothering to pull out. 

Caleb would have rolled his eyes if he’d wanted to delay the fucking for some punishment. But oh, he wanted to come. Wanted to be filled by both of them, to taste their approval, to be told how damn good he was being. 

To be lowered slowly onto Caduceus’ thick cock and fuck himself to oblivion. 

So he nodded as much as he could, raising a hand to tap twice on Molly’s hip. The smile he got in return was radiant, his reward the smooth glide as Molly’s cock slip across his tongue, pressing into his throat. 

He couldn’t help being proud, the feeling blooming warm and sweet in his chest. 

Then Fjord was moving too, gently again and matching pace with Molly. They slid in together, filling him from both ends almost as much as he could take. Every time they withdrew, he was left empty, hollow, aching for the moment they’d bottom out again. 

They started so, so fucking slowly. Until the flames under his skin simmered back, his cock red and angry and leaking onto the sheets below. But even that was so good. Coming back from the edge again, only to be gently, slowly eased back up. 

Part of it was definitely for Fjord’s benefit, the half orc gritting his teeth and gripping Caleb’s hips firmly. Holding back his own orgasm with everything he had. Doing his best not to get lost in the hot, supple body that took him so easily. 

A quick glance to the head of the bed almost proved to be his undoing and Fjord’s pace stuttered, hips jerking as a low groan ripped from his throat. It caught Molly’s attention and the tiefling glanced over and let out a low whistle. 

Apparently entirely of their own volition, Caduceus had decided that Essek wasn’t stretched enough yet. Wide enough for one of his fingers, yes, but not enough for Fjord’s knot. 

Legs spread wide and streaked with come, a delicate flush on his sweaty cheeks and his hips rocking down onto Caddy’s slick finger and two of his own, working his well fucked hole open wider still, Essek certainly wasn’t complaining. Might not have been capable of words. But so, so pretty. 

Caduceus noticed them watching and offered a smile, pressing his fingers up and in deeper. 

“We thought you might want to come in Caleb,” he said by way of an explanation, calm as anything, “he seemed so excited when we talked about it.” 

Fjord’s hips stuttered again and he swore loudly, knuckles white where he gripped Caleb’s hips and the thick bands of leather. Hell, Essek was probably almost open wide enough to shove his full knot in... if the drow didn’t mind taking it rough. 

And since he seemed fully, enthusiastically in favour of rough... Caduceus nudged his hand gently against Essek’s smaller, lips pressed to the curve of one pointed ear. 

“Think you’re ready for another one of mine,” he purred, his chest rumbling against the drow’s back where they lay pressed together. Essek’s breath hitched and he slipped his own fingers out, the rim sucking and spasming for a moment at the loss. 

It didn’t last long, another slicked and furry finger soon pressed inside, the stretch making his back arch as he twisted down onto the cleric’s hand. And shoved another of his own back in for good measure. 

Molly let out a low whistle, paused balls deep in Caleb’s mouth to watch. 

“Alright, that’s just too pretty to pass up.” 

Down between them Caleb whimpered, unsure why they were stopping or what was going on. All he knew was that they’d stilled again, deep inside him this time, holding him open and full. Then Molly was pulling away, his cock slipping from Caleb’s lips and the wizard leaned forward to follow for a moment before remembering he’d be told to be still. 

A gentle purple hand cupped his chin, soft lips brushing his as a needy whine slipped from them. 

“You’re not gonna want to miss this,” Molly purred against his lips and drew aside, turning Caleb’s chin to direct his gaze. 

It took a moment for the wizard to focus, to think beyond want and need and the thick, half orc dick inside him. Essek was up to four fingers by the time he could, two of his own and two of Caduceus’, fully hard again and moaning like a porn star. Caleb’s mouth ran dry as he watched, the urge to join rushing through him. 

Wanting to crawl over and suck that grey cock all the way down, to swallow around the head and drink down salty white come. To make Essek writhe, hips bucking up into his mouth while Caduceus worked him open, wider and wider. 

For Fjord to fuck him, fill him, work him wide and open so that when he was done with Essek he could sink onto Caduceus’ cock. 

Molly crouched beside him, hands running slowly over Caleb’s body as he whispered into his ear. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he? You know that’s what you look like? So fucking gorgeous. Split open and wanting, always ready for more and more.” 

A slim purple finger slipped into his mouth, rocking in and out in the same way his cock had just moments ago. Without even thinking about it Caleb sucked hard. Molly chuckled. 

“So many pretty holes, just begging to be filled. You’re going to make a good show for us, aren’t you? Going to come all nice and pretty on Fjord’s dick. Let us watch you shake apart, all beautiful and needy. If you’re a good boy, I’ll make sure you can watch him give Essek his knot.” 

Caleb’s hole clenched immediately, startling a curse from Fjord as the wizard squirmed, a needy moan humming around Molly’s fingers. The tiefling laughed and drew them out, shifting around so he could face Caleb again and pressing a soft kiss to well used lips. 

“Do you want mine too, my lovely boy? Shall I fill your sweet mouth? Or give you another load in your ass to ease Caddy’s way?” 

This time the moan slipped directly from Caleb’s mouth to Molly’s and Molly swallowed it happily. Drew back, fingers caressing flushed human cheeks. 

“Where do you want me?” 

It was hard for Caleb to find the words to respond. Fjord was picking up speed again, whether spurred by Molly’s words or Caleb’s reactions he couldn’t say, but he was finally getting serious. Each thrust hammered Caleb’s prostate, sending heat and arousal coiled tight in his gut. 

Panting for air, not sure if he was supposed to be holding out or letting go, he managed three whole words. 

“Want... to taste...” and then Molly’s tongue was plundering his mouth again, kissing him deep and dirty. Gone as soon as it had come only to be replaced by a familiar pierced cock. 

Doing his very best to focus, Caleb sucked him down at once, letting needy, wanton sounds vibrate up Molly’s shaft. The tiefling swore under his breath, rocking his hips to push in. Before long Caleb’s jaw slackened, his lips parting just enough to let Molly fuck his face unimpeded. 

He didn’t have the energy to suck, his whole being concentrating on not falling to pieces as another orgasm slammed through him. Firm hands curled through his hair and held his head in place. Molly swore above him, his thrusts coming short and shallow as he tried to follow. 

Come streaked the sheets between Caleb’s knees and Fjord lurched back until just the head of his cock stretched Caleb open, jerking himself quickly to his own end. Concentration furrowed his brow as he shot hot spurts deep into Caleb, his other hand firmly gripping the thick swell of his knot. 

Caleb tumbled forwards into Molly, boneless and shivering with ecstasy, and was caught and guided carefully to the bed. As he snuggled into slim purple hips, Fjord crawled to the head, pausing as he reached the other two. 

“Uh...” he wasn’t quite sure what to do, how to ask what came next. Luckily Essek was wide open and not quite in the mood to make him wait; the drow cracked open an eye, spotted the warlock, and reached out to grab him by the cock. The buzzing warmth of Prestidigitation made it jerk in his hand. 

“Give it to me,” the Shadowhand growled, his back arching as Caduceus’ fingers slipped free. 

Fjord was only too happy to obey, moving between spread grey thighs and lining himself up. One of Essek’s hands curled around the back of his neck as he hauled himself up, ready for more. Fjord didn’t hesitate again, hands moving to Essek’s hips to lift the drow into his lap and firmly down onto his throbbing knot. 

Head falling back, Essek breathed a low hiss, his nails digging in to the nape of Fjord’s neck. 

“That’s... fuck...” he hissed, rolling his hips and stilling when Fjord’s knot held him tight. 

The half orc took a moment, closing his eyes and letting tension ease from his shoulders. Having the knot sealed into someone, Essek’s body just barely wide enough to take him, sent a flood of endorphins through him. It didn’t seem to matter that it wasn’t the body he’d come inside. 

Caduceus waited beside them a moment to make sure that both were okay, neither needing healing or any help repositioning. Essek roused enough to brush the cantrip across his fingers too, his one and only concession to joining the land of the living. With a soft smile, Caduceus guided Fjord around to sit with his back to the wall and went to check on the others. 

Caleb had come back to himself enough to mouth hazily around Molly’s cock, taking the tiefling back into his mouth and suckling. It wasn’t his most energetic performance by a long shot but it’d be hard to notice from the way Molly moaned. In edging Caleb he’d wound up edging himself rather a lot too; in the end the show combined with Caleb’s attention was more than enough to push him over. 

It must have been at least partially because he was tired, but Caleb was sloppier than usual. When Caduceus arrived he was licking stray strands of come from Molly’s hips, his own chin wet with it. The firbolg gave them both a fond smile, raising Caleb’s chin to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“And how are you two doing?” 

The smile Molly gave him was blissed out but perfectly content, the tiefling sprawling back on the bed until his horns brushed Fjord’s ankles. 

“Excellently,” he purred, one hand reaching down to trail through Caleb’s hair. The human was stirring again at Caduceus’ arrival, excitement lighting a fire in his eyes. 

Caduceus couldn’t help a fond chuckle as Caleb surged back to life, pushing himself up carefully on his elbows to return the kiss. 

“I take it you’re ready for more?” He asked, mostly hyperbolically. Caleb answered as if it was an actual question, nodding quickly and reaching out to stroke Caduceus’ shaft. 

“Ja... bitte...” 

“Common, love,” Molly chided gently, stretching his arms up over his head. And smacking Essek in the ass probably by accident. The drow swatted back lazily, currently content to have Fjord knotting him. 

Caleb swallowed and forced himself to focus, turning pleading eyes on Caduceus’ face. 

“Please, sir,” he rasped, licking his lips and catching another drop of Molly’s release. It was far, far too appealing a sight to resist and Caduceus smiled, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I’ve enjoyed watching you,” he told the human softly, not missing the way his whole body seemed to grow lighter at the words. “You’ve taken all the others so well. Are you ready for me?” 

Caleb nodded immediately, reaching back to sink four of his fingers into his red, messy hole. They sank in easily, Fjord’s essence dripping out past them to leave tracks down his inner thighs. His enthusiasm made Caduceus chuckle again and he nodded, taking a seat on the bed and patting his thighs. 

“Come here then, and we’ll see if you need anything else.” 

Rolling back onto his knees, Caleb hesitated as more come slid out of him. Part of him was definitely attached to the idea of not needing any more lubricant. 

The more practical part of him was not interested in tearing, and had already worked out that a fair bit was going to slip out when he got into position. It was... a strange sensation, and the idea of a bath was already beginning to look good. 

But there was something so primal, so deeply claiming about being marked with their release. 

Caduceus didn’t seem to notice, taking Caleb by the hips and guiding him carefully up to straddle thick, furred thighs. The mess didn’t seem to bother him either as first one, then two large fingers pushed slowly into Caleb’s sloppy hole. 

Resting both hands on the firbolg’s chest, Caleb could feel the low chuckle rumble through him. 

“So nice and open for me,” Caduceus complimented him, a third finger massaging slowly over the well used rim, “I could just push straight into you.” 

He’d clearly been learning from Mollymauk, watching the way Caleb moaned when the tiefling talked. It certainly worked; Caleb whimpered and pressed down, his hole fluttering against the cleric’s fingers. Caduceus tugged him closer so he could steal another kiss, the human up on his knees just to reach his lips. 

Gods, he sometimes forgot just how short the others were compared to him. Caleb was a full foot and a half shorter, short enough for Cad to rest his chin on the top of his head if he sat in his lap. It was wonderful when they cuddled. 

A little more inconvenient if he wanted to kiss Caleb while the human rode him. 

Caleb was eager enough to return the kiss though, his hands shifting on the furred skin of Caduceus’ chest. Excitement was thrumming below his skin again, anticipation giving him energy. 

He’d been waiting so long for this. What they’d all worked up to. And fuck, he loved taking Caduceus. The stretch was incredible, filling him almost more than he could take. 

There was always something soft about it, too. Caduceus was... patient. Gentle. Never hurried. The perfect way to come down when his body already ached in the best possible ways. 

Finally all three fingers slipped out and Caduceus took himself in hand, guiding the head up to press lightly against Caleb’s slick hole. 

“Why don’t you set the pace for me?” The firbolg murmured against his lips, a soft, adoring smile on his face. 

Caleb couldn’t help preening just a little, pushing back and away to straighten himself up and begin the slow slide down onto Caduceus’ cock. 

It was more control than he’d had all evening, but it didn’t so much as chip his immersion. He knew all too well what Caduceus wanted, what he liked. He liked to sink slowly in, for Caleb to feel every last inch of the stretch, smooth and torturous for both of them. 

It felt so, so fucking good to know exactly what was wanted. 

Even as open as he was, as well fucked and loose, Caleb had to pause once he’d taken the head. Had to catch his breath. Caduceus cupped his cheek gently, leaning forwards until their foreheads pressed together. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” he murmured for Caleb’s ears alone. A large thumb brushed across his lower lip, pushing just ever so slightly in. Caleb nibbled at the tip, meeting soft pink eyes and letting himself fall into them. 

At some point Molly had excused himself to the head of the bed, curling lazily around Fjord and Essek to just relax and watch. It was just the two of them, a soft, perfect moment of time. 

The first stretch was always Caleb’s favourite. 

Then a large hand curled around his hip, guiding him gently down for more and his back arched, a low, needy whimper falling from his lips. He could feel Caduceus’ smile on his skin, warm and indulgent. His thighs shook with the effort of focus, of moving slowly and not just taking Cad to the root at once. 

Fuck, the thought that he could made his cock twitch. 

“Should we bind his hands again?” Molly mused thoughtfully. 

The words snapped Caleb back into place again. Back where the other three were watching him, where he was putting on a show for all of them. 

And just a little, tiny bit made him want to punch Molly. 

Fjord snorted a laugh and gave the tiefling a nudge with his shoulder. 

“What, now that you’re done with him?” 

“Yeah,” the tiefling agreed entirely shamelessly, grinning brightly up at him. 

Essek rolled his eyes and stuffed two fingers into Molly’s mouth. Where they were promptly sucked. 

“You’re going to put him off his rhythm.” 

Seeing Caleb’s distraction, Caduceus chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“What do you think, precious? Would you like to have your wrists bound?” Large, grey hands ran down his arms until thumbs could brush the thick leather of the cuffs. The hanging clasps clinked gently against them sending shivers up Caleb’s spine. 

It had been so long that he couldn’t touch them in return, that he was bound and helpless. It had been so sweet, but so frustrating. 

He rolled his hips slowly while he considered, noting how much of his weight he carried in his hands on Caduceus’ chest. Almost lost the thought to the thick shaft inside him. Finally he swallowed, stilling once more and meeting Caduceus’ gaze. 

He didn’t need words. 

Just to hold onto that gaze and bring his hands slowly around behind his back. 

Fuck, the firbolg’s smile felt like falling. 

“Good boy,” he purred, hands shifting around to clasp the links together, fixing Caleb’s wrists in place. “I won’t let you fall.” 

The same words Essek had used, but they felt totally different from the cleric’s mouth. There was such a soft reassurance, the certainty of knowing each other so long and through so much. 

Caleb didn’t doubt for a moment that Caduceus would catch him. 

Not when those big, warm hands came to curl around his hips once more, steadying him in place. Not pushing; not urging him on this time. Just there to be another anchor point. 

He was extremely aware of the others, too, of their indrawn breaths. The way he knew their eyes would be tracking him. 

It took a little shift in position to regain a good angle and of course it nudged the thick weight of Caduceus inside him. Made him want to stop playing around, going slowly, and just grind and bounce on that meaty cock until he came. 

Fuck, he didn’t even have half of it inside him yet. 

Caduceus steadied him carefully, nothing but soft, fond adoration in his eyes. No rush. None of the urgency Fjord, Molly, Essek had all succumbed to. Caleb couldn’t fucking wait to crack that calm exterior. 

First though, he needed to be stretched open. 

Keeping the same slow, measured pace with his hands bound was tricky, and Caleb found that he had to rock up more than once to stay in control. Rather than the smooth glide he’d wanted, he found himself falling into a rhythm of short, shallow thrusts, each taking him just a little further down. 

Caduceus’ hands remained on his hips, moving with him and keeping him balanced as he slowly fucked his way deeper onto the firbolg’s cock. It gave him the courage to get a little fancier, rolling his hips just a little. It was getting harder now, the stretch more extreme and not enough lube to ease the way. 

Getting more would have to involve stopping. Getting off. It did not sound appealing. 

Then a cool, wet finger was rubbing at his hole, snugged right up close to Caduceus’ shaft. It surprised a gasp from his lips and he twisted, looking back over his shoulder into Molly’s grinning red eyes. 

“What? You looked like you could use a little help,” the tiefling teased, his tail curled gracefully around their bottle of oil. 

Caduceus chuckled softly and gave Caleb’s hips a squeeze, rocking up into him for the first time. 

“I think that would be much appreciated, thank you Mollymauk.” 

The fucker sounded so calm, like Caleb wasn’t whimpering on his dick. 

Taking this as encouragement, because of course he fucking did, Molly pressed a line of kisses up Caleb’s back and kept on going, massaging more oil over the place where their bodies joined. 

It was helping. 

Caleb could feel the new lube making the slide just that little bit easier, each new push in that much smoother. Occasionally Molly would prod directly at the rim of his hole, twitching muscle stretched to the limit but still thirsty for more. More that he never got as Molly reslicked his fingers and went back to stroking Caduceus’ shaft. 

His thighs were moving without any conscious effort now, picking up the pace as he slipped further and further onto Caduceus’ cock. It was too much, not enough, working him wide and open as Molly and Fjord’s come dripped down around the firbolg’s balls. He felt... well. Thoroughly debauched, to start with. 

Wrecked. Ruined and beyond the ability to care, everything he was tied up in that inexorable craving for more. 

Fire burned below his skin, ecstasy fusing into the soft warmth of obedience, of submission, crackling over nerves already raw with pleasure. Caduceus was thick enough that now every thrust, every gentle movement nudged the broad head of his dick over Caleb’s prostate. Every thrust down its own almost-orgasm, bliss spiralling out from that spark of pressure. 

Cad’s breathing was beginning to pick up too, hands gripping tighter on his human’s skinny hips. Even he could only take so much. And the thing that turned him on most of all was seeing how much his partners were enjoying it. 

Gods, Caleb couldn’t remember ever enjoying himself more. 

Close now. So close to the root. 

Just a few more bounces and he could take the whole thing. 

Every flex of his thighs, muscles aching, sent new sparks through him. Soft, breathy gasps punched out of him each time the cleric pushed home, deeper and deeper every time, interspersed with whimpers and moans. Caleb was vaguely aware that he was trying to beg. 

But words were hard and he felt so, so good. 

Molly was still pressing kisses along his shoulder blades, up the side of his neck. Trailing those smooth slicked fingers further up Caduceus’ shaft each time Caleb rose, lubing the area again. Hell, before long he wouldn’t need more. 

Not unless he wanted Caduceus to roll him over and pound into him as hard as he could. 

Now that he thought about it, Caleb very much wanted that. 

But he also wanted to put on a good show. 

And that much lube would probably involve pulling all the way off, and he wasn’t sure his legs could rise that much anymore. 

When Molly’s tail reached over to coil around his cock, he should have been expecting it. Wasn’t. His back arched, lashes dropping closed as his hips bucked up into the friction. 

Caduceus’ hands tightened on his hips, the cleric sucking a low gasp as his own dick jerked inside. It tore another whimper from Caleb’s throat as he clenched down around him. A feedback loop, pleasure and reaction feeding more pleasure. 

Molly was perfectly content to watch them both, grinning as he eased more oil onto Caduceus’ cock. 

“Now that’s a little more like it. We wanna hear some sounds from you too, Caddy,” he teased, trailing an oiled finger over the firbolg’s balls. Caduceus’ hips jerked, and Caleb finally sunk down the last inch to take him completely. 

Fuck, every single time it felt like he couldn’t even breathe, like he was stuffed so full there was no space for anything else inside him. So complete, so perfectly owned, every part of him wrapped around the cleric. For a long, transcendent moment, he couldn’t even think of moving. 

And Caduceus still didn’t make a sound. 

Tutting his disappointment, Molly sucked a mark onto the side of Caleb’s neck. The human’s hands were trembling against his stomach, and as nice as the view was Molly was pretty sure he didn’t have another actual round in him. Which really just left him more time and energy to play with the others. 

It was a refreshing change from the way Caduceus usually played with them. Molly could definitely see the appeal. 

Caduceus’ hands were shaking just a little now, still supporting Caleb. Almost, but not quite holding him in place. Not quite ready to catch Caleb when he swayed forward, pressing his forehead to the firbolg’s thick furred chest. 

The movement alone was enough friction that he arched back at once, pleasure making him clamp down and setting off a whole new wave of want. Blunted nails dug into his hips as Caduceus clutched at him, his own breathing growing ragged. 

Watching, Molly hummed happily to himself and glanced back towards the head of the bed. 

It had been long enough, apparently, for Fjord’s knot to subside and slide out of Essek. The half orc sprawled back against the wall, blissed and lax. Which left Essek just a little in the lurch. 

He’d been more than willing to sit mostly still, experimenting with the knot just inside him. But fuck, that stretch, first from Caduceus’ fingers and then Fjord’s dick had him hard and wanting again, and still had done nothing to satisfy it. 

Catching Molly’s eye, he crawled from Fjord’s lap towards the tiefling, his erection bobbing in the air. 

“Are you getting in the way?” He asked playfully, leaning up for a kiss. Molly was more than happy to comply, one slick hand catching his hip. 

“I think I’m helping,” the blood hunter pouted and nipped at Essek’s lower lip. It made Essek snort a laugh and he caught a hand in Molly’s hair, tugging his head back. 

“And what do you think, Caduceus?” 

The firbolg started a little at the sound of his name, drawing his attention from the slow grind of Caleb in his lap. 

“What? Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” 

Molly burst out laughing, but Essek just grinned and repeated the question. He knew all too well just how distracting it could be to be balls deep in Caleb Widogast. 

“Is Mollymauk getting in the way?” 

Caduceus stared blankly at both of them for a moment, then down to Caleb. The human was still moving, just short, shallow circles that more shifted Caduceus inside him than really fucking himself. It was an obvious effort for the cleric to think. 

“Not really? He was good with the oil,” he panted, his own hips jerking up as Caleb shivered and flexed around him. “We could probably use a little more.” 

Molly waved the bottle triumphantly and gave Essek a smug grin. Before he could speak, the Shadowhand cut him off with a low chuckle. 

“If you can persuade Caleb to get off your dick long enough to use it.” 

The human’s cheeks flushed, his head dropping forward as he panted. Caduceus glanced down, concern on his face, then gave Essek a calculating look. 

When he spoke, though, it was to Caleb. 

“What do you think, precious? Do you want to show off a little more?” It was an effort for him to lean down and brush soft kisses along a flaming cheek, but Caleb leaned into the contact immediately, mouth open for more. 

A proper kiss did involve rising on Caduceus’ cock, the slide out stretching every nerve ending to breaking point. But the softness, the gentle, loving caress of his lips was well worth it. Lowering back dragged another low keen of need from Caleb’s throat and he squirmed again. 

Too much, every time. Too full, his body stretched to the limit, a slight bump visible in his skinny tummy. Too fucking good so he could barely breathe for the buzz. 

He could nod, though, especially for the warm caress of furred hands stroking approvingly over his hips. And raise himself up, hands clenching futilely behind him as Caduceus slipped out until just the head was inside. 

Pausing just long enough to stick his tongue out at Essek, Molly lubed his hand again and curled it seductively around the cleric’s thick cock. The break seemed to be giving Caduceus a moment to calm down, as the smile he gave the tiefling in return was calm and unhurried. 

“Thank you, Mr Mollymauk.” 

Molly tipped him a wink, dropping kisses along Caleb’s shoulders as he stroked. 

“Not long, pet, I promise,” he cooed against flushed skin, fingers rising now to press against their wizard’s well fucked hole. Caleb arched like he’d been shocked, a needy cry falling from his lips. 

It drew Essek in closer, up to press kisses along the human’s other side. 

“You always surprise me, Widogast... look at how much you’re taking. I’d almost think you were already ready for more,” the drow purred, taking the bottle of oil from Molly to slick his own fingers. One rubbed slowly at Caleb’s reddened rim and made him whimper. 

Both Molly and Caduceus stilled at his words, gazes travelling from Essek to Caleb and back. Unable to keep still, Caleb was pushing back and down against fingers and cock, the added oil making the movements easy and smooth. Molly drew his own hand away as the tip of Essek’s finger slipped in, and Caleb clamped down around him as the stretch pulled him apart. 

“Soooo... is that a good idea?” Molly asked, caution, curiosity, and more than a little interest tinging his voice. Caduceus sucked in a sharp breath, one hand leaving Caleb’s hips to rub gently across his back. 

“Not... sure,” he said slowly. For once he sounded out of his depth, looking to the the other three. “I think it’s up to him to try.” 

All eyes turned to Caleb, even Fjord dragging himself around from the pillows so he could lie alongside the wizard’s leg. Tactile support, even if the endorphins from the knotting still left him blissed out. Sensing their gaze, Caleb forced himself to swallow, forced his body to relax against them. 

“What...” 

“Caleb,” Caduceus said softly, hand rising from Caleb’s back to tenderly cup his cheek, apparently entirely unbothered by the tight heat gripping the head of his cock, “I think Essek would like to know if you can take a little more.” 

The wizard’s mouth ran dry at the thought and he had to swallow again, glancing back over his shoulder to meet Essek’s pale eyes. 

“More?” He asked in a trembling voice, his hands flexing slowly. Considering. His gaze dropped a little more to the drow’s own erection and his tongue flicked across his lower lip. 

Essek’s grin broadened. 

“I hadn’t quite gone that far but I like the way you think,” he purred, rising on his own knees to kiss his way across Caleb’s lips. 

Glancing between them, Molly sighed dramatically and rolled off the bed. 

“We’re gonna need more lube.” 

“A fuckin’ bucket,” Fjord agreed from ass height, snickering. 

“It will be a problem with the knot,” Caduceus mused, his smile widening for a moment as Caleb clenched around him at the thought. 

Fjord’s knot was imposing. 

Caduceus’ was... well. Not even Jester knew a toy to match it. 

Essek cocked his head to one side, glancing calculatingly down at the firbolg’s shaft. There wasn’t anything visible yet, not in the way Fjord’s always showed as a faint bulge. Then he grinned again, challenge and mischief chasing each other across his face. 

“Then I suppose we will have to see how long your stamina lasts.” 

A pink brow rose slowly. Caleb dipped his chin automatically, maybe just the teeniest bit hoping. Watching Caduceus put Essek in his place would be... basically everything the drow had ever wanted. 

Would probably also involve pulling out of Caleb, though he wouldn’t bet against Caduceus staying balls deep inside while he spanked Essek. 

Fjord broke the moment, reaching out to curl a green hand around Essek’s cock. 

“Usually not a race to come first,” he snickered, giving a gentle squeeze. Essek swatted at him, catching his wrist when he went to pull back. 

“It’s hardly my fault. Caleb was most enthusiastic about taking all four of our cocks.” 

And again, the words sent a flush of heat through the other wizard, his body reacting as want surged again. 

Fuck. 

Yes, yes he had wanted that. Did want it, more than ever with that one slim finger massaging his insides, pressed so tight against Caduceus’ cock. He flexed carefully around both, wondering just how much wider he could really go. 

Technically, he could always Enlarge himself and take them both. It would be interesting to see how his concentration lasted. 

A question for another time, though, and the analytical part of his mind shelved the question as Molly returned with the remaining six bottles of oil they’d brought. 

Caleb had thought it was a joke when they’d been set on the table. He was just a tiny bit proud they were going to actually use them. 

“Alright,” the tiefling sighed, crawling back to press kisses across Caleb’s neck, “we’re definitely reviewing safe words, and Cad, you’ve got Cure Wounds?” 

“Do you think it’d cast through my penis?” The cleric wondered, his gentle, curious awe setting Fjord into an uncontrollable bought of laughter. Even Essek snorted, Molly hiding his face in Caleb’s hair as his shoulders shook. 

“Only the Wildmother knows,” her paladin gasped, arms wrapping around himself. 

“We could find out,” Essek mused, then shook his head. “But not like this. Let’s try not to need it.” 

“See how you take a finger or two first,” Molly purred into Caleb’s ear, “no need to rush. All the way off first, so we can get you nice and slick.” 

A plaintive noise slipped out before he could stop it, but Caleb rose slowly. There was a wet, popping sound as Caduceus finally fell all the way out, his hole fluttering. It felt so wrong to be empty. 

But he didn’t stay empty for long; the hand cupping his cheek moved lower, two thick grey fingers sliding almost at the same time as two smaller, darker grey pushed in. Got a little jumbled as purple joined, Molly pouring oil across his hand until it squelched and covered the lot of them. 

Then he tossed a bottle at Fjord. 

“Come on, you might as well get involved with oiling him up.” 

A dark brow rose slowly and the half orc sighed, hauling himself to his knees. 

“I was gettin’ comfy,” he grumbled, slicking his own fingers and giving the tangle of hands a sceptical look. “You okay, Caleb?” 

It was definitely a strange feeling; possibly unique. Caduceus’ fingers had stilled, the thickest point of contact, but fucking Molly and Essek were both moving. Rocking in and out, stroking his inner walls, and occasionally bumping into each other. Caleb was doing his very very best not to think about what it had to look like. 

He didn’t want to laugh that hard when he was stuffed. 

Fjord seemed to be having similar problems, trying and failing to fight a smile as he shuffled around for a good angle. 

“Looks like a fuckin’ finger puppet,” he muttered as one finger began rubbing awkwardly across Caleb’s hole. 

Molly stifled a laugh of his own by hiding his face in Caleb’s hair again while Essek gave Fjord a very cool smile. 

“I’m not sure how finger puppets work on the Menagerie Coast, but here they tend to be one to a finger.” He crooked his own in Caleb, bumping off Caduceus’ on his way to the prostate. 

The human’s shoulders were shaking again, repressed giggles doing their best to break free. Fjord shot Essek a grin, his finger sliding smoothly deeper now that he had a better angle. 

“Oh we got all sorts on the coast. Some you can fit your whole hand in.” 

That comment forced Molly back out into the open, his voice shaking with laughter. 

“We are definitely not getting all of our hands in.” 

“We’re not going to try,” Caduceus declared, his voice deceptively soft for the certainty within. “Caleb, do you think you’ll need any more oil?” 

Caleb was tempted to agree if only to put an end to the current madness. Even ignoring the absurdity, four different sets of fingers, all different thicknesses, lengths, and moving at different paces and times was a lot. It was impossible to focus on any one sensation with three more chasing its tail. 

It might have been different if he was being fingered with a common goal in mind. Or by a group with slightly longer attention spans than that of goldfish. 

But if he was going to be trying to take Caduceus and Essek... he would need to be well lubed. 

And didn’t especially want to go through the trouble of dismounting Caduceus again. 

So he shook his head, leaning forward to press his forehead to Caduceus’ chest. To take a little of the weight off. 

“A... a little more, maybe?” He gasped, eyes closed to try and narrow the inputs vying for his attention. 

Molly pulled out first, nudging Fjord for the lube again. 

“Alright, one at a time, bring your fingers here for some more. Caduceus, do you wanna go first? Your fur kinda soaks it up rather nicely.” 

An almost subconscious whine of complaint slipped from Caleb along with the firbolg, his thoroughly stretched hole feeling decidedly empty without his hands. Essek and Fjord moved as one to massage his prostate, not quite getting in each others way. Knocked a startled gasp from his lips as his whole body jerked at the sensation. 

It made Caduceus chuckle softly as Molly slicked him up again, making sure his fingers were well coated in oil. 

“Not for long, precious,” he murmured, his dry hand coming from Caleb’s hip to stroke gently through his hair. The wizard nuzzled into the touch, then stiffened when, one at a time, the cleric slipped his fingers back in. Oil oozed from the fur as Caleb clenched around them, gliding and leaving a wet sheen on skin. 

Fjord cleared his throat, glancing over at Essek. Things were definitely getting wetter, a line of the cool oil dribbling down the back of his wrist where his hand pressed into Caddy’s. 

“Should I get a little more? Somethin’ to spread around the outside.” 

“One by one, I believe Mr Tealeaf said,” Essek shot back as he removed his own fingers. Caleb’s back was tight with tension now, anticipation and sensation blending into a tangled mess that shivered at each touch. 

Both Molly’s brows rose and he snickered, smearing oil across the Shadowhand’s fingers. 

“Are you feeling snippy cuz he left you hanging, or just eager to get going?” He teased, a brow rising. Essek chuckled softly, his dry fingers trailing up Fjord’s arm on their way back to rub over Caleb’s hole. 

“It may be a little of both. I might have occasion to try your knot more fully in future, if you wouldn’t mind?” 

He slid in with almost no resistance, massaging more cool oil across the already almost dripping walls of their human wizard. Fjord grinned back, withdrawing his own hand and pressing a kiss to Caleb’s shoulder as he shuddered. 

“Would you consider it a favour, Essek?” 

The drow pretended to think about it, pursing his lips and rubbing one slim finger firmly over Caleb’s prostate. 

“That would have to depend on how well you can... deliver it.” He dragged the last word out, slow and sensual, delighting in the way Caleb’s back arched. The human’s soft whimpers, the way his hips jerked into each touch, his hands clenched behind his back but not fighting his restraints... 

He was a work of art. And Essek was only too happy to have been a part of getting him there. 

It was getting harder not to beg. Subspace usually stole Caleb’s words, left him quiet unless he was ordered to talk. It was usually so easy to be quiet, to direct all of his attention into obedience. To focus on how good it felt. 

But this... 

Too much, not enough, every shift of fingers or splash of lube on his thighs left him shaking. Anticipation was there too, choking the need that craved another touch to his prostate, a hand on his cock. 

He wanted so much fucking more than that. And he was so wet now, his hole so slick and sloppy that the noise of fingers working in and out filled the room. Wet enough that it was running down his thighs, pooling in the backs of his knees, even six fingers not enough to keep it inside. 

Fuck, he needed Caduceus again. Needed that thick cock, the smoothly curved head that split him open and took up all the space he had. Needed to see if he could take even more. 

He bit down on his lower lip, fighting to keep from pleading. From just letting loose and keening, begging for the return of that thick cock. He had to be wet enough now. Had to be. 

He couldn’t get any wetter. 

Molly seemed to agree, his own wet hand moving down to give Caduceus’ cock a quick squeeze. 

“A little more here and we’re good to go,” he purred, batting his lashes and giving the firbolg his best smile. Caduceus returned it indulgently, twisting his fingers inside Caleb and knocking another whimper free. 

“If you wouldn’t mind getting me ready then, Mollymauk?” He didn’t seem to have quite decided where Molly sat in their little game, if the tiefling wanted to submit and let him take charge or remain his own player. 

It didn’t help that Molly was always utterly thrilled to submit, and always utterly delighted to subvert it. 

For now, though, he seemed to be set on helping, pouring a generous measure of oil over the head of Caduceus’ cock. A low hiss dragged from the cleric’s lips as it ran in cool lines down his shaft, Molly’s hot hand slicking it smoothly across skin. He was good at waiting, good at patience, but the need was rising. 

Carefully, Caduceus eased his fingers out of Caleb, nodding to Fjord and Essek to follow suit. 

“Are you ready for me, precious?” He murmured, his voice low and sweet, resonating from his chest in the way he knew Caleb liked. And was rewarded when his wizard sucked in a shaky breath, forcing his back to straighten again. 

Gods, he was beautiful. His hair dishevelled, blue irises almost lost in the lust blown black of his pupils, his cheeks flushed and lips plump and raw from being bitten. And that was before considering his expression. 

So open, so purely needing, wanton and lovely and with just a hint of anticipation in his eyes. The way he swallowed, the motion travelling down the stubbled line of his throat as he pulled himself together. 

The way his gaze flicked up to meet Caduceus’ when he nodded, just a hint of mischief in his smile. 

Did he have any idea what he did to them? 

Reaching down, Caduceus gripped the base of his cock, pressing it back to Caleb’s wet hole. Essek was the last to withdraw his fingers, dragging them slowly out and down Caduceus’ shaft. Almost seamlessly the firbolg pushed in and Caleb sank down, taking him to the root. 

Being sat on his dick again was like a balm to nerves wound tight and Caleb took a moment to enjoy it. To flex around him, muscles rippling as he got used to the girth again. 

Caduceus watched him fondly as he settled, hands moving back to his hips to steady the wizard once more. Leaning down a little, he brushed his lips across Caleb’s temple. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, and Caleb flushed red. He felt... open. Raw. Exposed and nervous and excited. 

When Essek’s finger pressed back into him, easing just a little more in, his whole body tensed. It was... a lot. More than he’d done in a long time. 

Tension of a different kind shot up his spine and he almost pushed away. Hands gripped tight into fists behind him and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe through it. Snapped them open again to look at Caduceus, on the edge of panic and wanting to lose himself in soft, pink eyes. 

Saw those eyes widen and one large hand come down to catch Essek’s wrist. 

“Stop.” 

The drow obeyed immediately, withdrawing his hand and kneeling back. His expression softened into worry as Caleb drew in a shaky breath, visibly composing himself. 

“Are you hurt, Caleb?” He asked quietly, his voice soft in ways none of them had really heard before. 

It helped. Pulled a somewhat wobbly smile across Caleb’s lips as he glanced back. 

“It’s just... a lot,” he murmured, hands finally beginning to relax. He didn’t want to have to explain why; would rather do literally anything other than go into it. 

Not least because he was still hard, and there wasn’t much that’d kill his odds of getting fucked faster. All he wanted in that moment was to just slip back into subspace, to lose himself in pleasure instead of memories, to let the only important thing in the world be the three men and Molly in his bed. 

Essek relaxed a little at his words, hand rising to brush a soothing caress across his lower back. 

“My apologies,” he said gently, rising on his own knees to press a kiss to Caleb’s lips, “I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

That rankled just a little and Caleb frowned into the kiss. 

“I can take it. I just need...” time? Oil? A less distracting brain? 

Chewing his lip, Caleb rocked down onto Caduceus and thought about it for a moment. 

Well, there was one answer that would definitely work. 

“Talk to me,” he decided, gaze flicking up to look through his lashes at the Shadowhand. “Tell me what you’re doing.” 

A broad smile bloomed across the drow’s face and he leaned forward for another soft kiss, hand skimming down to cup a cheek and squeeze. 

“So I won’t be surprising you. I can do that.” 

“Are we doing commentary then?” Molly asked cheerfully, brushing strands of sweaty red hair back from Caleb’s face. 

The wizard very, very nearly regretted the decision in the face of that fanged grin. But fuck it, giggling while he was stuffed was better than an episode. 

Groaning dramatically, Fjord flopped back onto the bedsheets. 

“I do not have the energy for all this.” 

“Ask the Wildmother for a top up,” Molly shot back cheekily without missing a beat. Fjord flipped him of, feet moving to shove his way back to the pillows shoulders first. 

“Not how it works.” Then he paused, looked up at Caduceus, raised an enquiring brow. 

The firbolg was still watching Caleb carefully, but a pinch to his thigh caught his attention. Once the question had been repeated, he mused over it for a while, brow contorted in thought. 

Caleb was just the littlest bit tempted to start moving just to steal that attention back. Directed where he wanted it. But what he needed now was to be good, to hear them call him their good boy. 

To remember that here, now, people cared about him. 

So he sat patiently, large hands smoothing gently up his thighs while Caduceus thought. It felt far longer than it should have been by the time the firbolg shrugged. 

“I mean, you can ask her. She’s good at the whole healing thing, but I dunno how deep she gets into multiple orgasms.” 

“So that’s going on the list for more research,” Essek noted, doing less than nothing to hide his amusement. Went back to pressing soft kisses up Caleb’s spine. “Once we’re done with our current project. Are you ready, Mr Widogast?” 

Caleb shivered at the light touches, letting himself lean back just a little. 

“I think so... please. Work me open for your dick.” 

A white brow rose, but other than that Essek showed no surprise at the shift in tone. Indeed, he was smiling as he leaned in to nuzzle the side of his neck. 

“Well, first we have to see how well you’ll take my finger... you’re already stuffed so full,” he purred, fingers trailing wet lines from the base of Caduceus’ shaft to Caleb’s stretched hole. “Look at you, sitting so still for him.” 

Caleb’s breath hitched, his back arching again this time in anticipation. He was still so, so fucking slick, oil dripping down his cheeks from his overworked ass. He was just a little afraid that if he moved too much he’d lose more. 

A little more afraid that if he didn’t move soon he’d go mad with waiting. 

But the smooth, sweet push of one slim grey finger, the easy way it glided inside, made him moan so sweetly. 

Essek smiled against his skin, pressing further up and in. 

“Oh, look at that... taking it so well for me. This needy little hole needs to be stretched, doesn’t it my lovely wizard? I think we need to see where your boundaries really are. How many cocks we can stuff up your sweet little ass before you’re satisfied.” He laid more delicate, butterfly kisses along Caleb’s neck and shoulder, rocking his finger slowly in and out a few times. 

It made Caduceus shift just a little, a low inhale of pleasure that none of them missed. Essek flashed him a smile too. 

“Now now, Mr Clay. You wanted our dear Caleb to set the pace. You sit there like a good boy and we’ll see what he can do, hmm?” 

“I thought we wanted him to make some noise?” Molly pouted, curling himself lazily around Caduceus’ hips, fingers trailing along Caleb’s calf. 

“Noise is okay,” Essek agreed with a low chuckle, “but we need some stillness so that we can work Caleb open for both of us. You’re taking it so well,” he whispered directly into Caleb’s ear, finger crooking on the slide out to stretch him wider. 

Caduceus watched them both with a fond, affectionate smile, his thumbs rubbing slow, soothing patterns on Caleb’s hips. He didn’t spend a lot of time worrying about what they were actually saying; he’d noticed how much Molly and Essek both liked to talk just to have something to say. But it was often interesting, and Caleb definitely liked it. 

Was definitely still liking it, those soft, wanting whimpers falling from his lips once more. Caduceus wasn’t sure what had knocked him so far out of subspace, but whatever it was, it seemed to have fallen away. 

Some day, the cleric was going to ask him to talk about that darkness in his heart. 

For now, thinking any more about it would only kill the mood. And he didn’t want to disappoint his beautiful, wanting wizard. 

So he switched his attention to the glorious heat around his cock, the movements of Essek against him, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Caleb’s forehead. 

“Do you know how lovely you look?” The firbolg mused gently, smiling when he saw pale cheeks flush again. 

Bitten lips fall open, a raspy breath sucking in as Caleb arched. The words felt... good. Soothing, grounding him. Locking him in this moment, with these people. Essek’s lips trailed down from his earlobe to his neck again, his voice a low purr against the skin. 

“Ready for another? Or do you need some more finger fucking first?” 

Caleb squirmed as he pushed his finger back in, a second tickling lightly across the rim. Fuck, he was already so full... just thinking about taking more made him squirm. He craned his neck up, panting, eyes begging for a kiss that Caduceus was only too happy to give him. 

It wasn’t until he realised that Essek wasn’t pushing forward, wasn’t adding that second digit, that he realised the Shadowhand was actually waiting for his response. It was an effort to tear away to give it, his breathing hoarse. 

“Please... try?” He wasn’t quite sure how much he could take, even now. Wanted to find out. 

Essek smiled against his skin, easing a second finger slowly past the twitching ring of muscle. 

“Mm, just look at that... a little resistance, but so eager for more. Perhaps we should have had Fjord and Molly fuck you together, lovely thing. Seen how wide we could split you on the pair of them. Next time.” 

The last two words sent an entirely different shiver up Caleb’s spine, his cock jerking weakly in want. Hell, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to come again, knew for a fact that if he did, he’d be down for the count. 

Wanted desperately not to come until he had Caduceus’ knot sealing him inside. 

Molly, his head conveniently at crotch height, had the best view of his reaction and chuckled to himself. A slim purple hand reached up, trailing up the base of his shaft and Caleb keened, thighs clenching tight on Caduceus’ hips. 

“Please... Molly, stop...” he whimpered, eyes closed and hands twisting behind him. Wishing he could get a tight enough grip on the base of his cock. 

Essek’s words, the fingers inside him, it had him all wound up and trying his best not to come. 

To his credit, Molly stopped immediately, moving his hand back a little and twisting until he could see Caleb’s face. 

“Colour?” 

There hadn’t been a safeword, not yet, but they’d all noticed Caleb coming back down. 

His head falling forward, Caleb mulled it over and gave Molly a shaky smile. 

“Green... but I don’t want to come again.” 

Both the tiefling’s brows rose and he laughed, hand shifting to pat his human’s thigh instead. 

“Oh darling, didn’t we tell you to come as much as you can? I’m sure we’d all like to watch.” 

Even Fjord managed a noise of assent, giving an emphatic double thumbs up from the pillows. Despite not being turned to see them, just their noises dragged a low laugh to Caleb’s lips. 

“Not... sure I can get it up again,” he explained, looking through his lashes at Molly’s smile. 

The tiefling cooed softly, pulling himself up to press himself close to Caleb’s side. Chin on his shoulder, his hand slipped into Caleb’s lap again to grip firmly around the base of his cock. 

“Well, maybe I can help you there, then.” A gentle squeeze had Caleb jerking in his hand again, a low whine knocked from him with the aborted orgasm. He gave Molly his very best look, all reproach and longing and deliberately wanting eyes. 

Molly laughed and dropped a tender kiss on his lips, giving him another quick squeeze. 

“Time for three, Essek?” 

Behind them both, the drow rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. 

“Not quite yet... I’m almost wondering if we’ll need more oil. He’s very...” he paused, drawing out the moment as his fingers spread inside the other wizard, pulling whimpering moans from his lips, “tight.” 

Doing his very best to keep still, Caleb couldn’t help clenching down on the fingers and cock inside him. It had been so fucking long since he’d been worked so open. So fucking ready for more. 

He kept focused on just what more he’d need when Essek withdrew both fingers, whimpering softly at the loss. Being immediately soothed by three kisses helped, and soon both were back, freshly slicked and cool. 

The lower temperature of the oil felt like a balm on stretched muscles, soothing the ache of their previous use. 

He wasn’t going to walk straight for ~days~. 

Caduceus shifted, Essek’s fingers pressing the movement directly into Caleb’s prostate and he whimpered again, clenching down on both. Immediately Essek’s hand stilled, the other coming up to pet gently across his shoulders. 

“There there, my dear... breathe, nice and slow. You’re doing so well.” 

Large grey hands gave his hips another gentle squeeze, drawing the wizard’s gaze up to Caduceus’ soft pink stare. 

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” The cleric asked softly, eyes tracking all across the wizard’s face. Looking for any hint of hesitation. 

Caleb did his best to focus on his face, on the question, on something other than the pressure inside him. Essek tucked his chin onto the wizard’s shoulder, close enough to press his lips to Caleb’s cheek. 

“If you just want to come, I’m sure I can find another way to satisfy myself.” Just the thought pulled a protesting noise from Caleb and the drow laughed, kissing him again. “Don’t worry, darling, you’ll have my come if you want it. Maybe across that pretty face if not your ass.” 

The image made Caleb moan softly, hips bucking up into Molly’s hand. Yeah, he could use his mouth to get Essek off. Mouth, hands, anything he could imagine that meant he could let go. 

With a soft chuckle, Essek slipped his fingers out, shifting back and away. 

“Perhaps we’ll start here next time?” He mused, crawling off the end of the bed. Hell, his own erection had to be getting painful, demanding some attention. He’d been harder longer, with only the one orgasm. 

It helped. Took the edge off the feeling in Caleb’s chest that he’d failed. 

Essek Thelyss would be more than happy to return the favour of painting him with his come. 

But for now... Caleb shifted in position, stiffened immediately as Caduceus’ shaft pressed deeper. He wanted to get immediately back to work, back to riding, to chase his own high. But his fucking legs seemed to have turned to jelly. 

Luckily, Caduceus noticed, his hands slipping from support at Caleb’s hips and around to cup his ass. 

“Are you alright?” He asked carefully. Making sure. 

Caleb did his best to rise again, tired muscles straining. Was stopped by another hot surge of pleasure only held back by Molly’s grip on his cock. An almost defeated whimper slipped free and he shook his head. 

Caduceus’ smile widened. 

“Then how about we flip you over and I hammer you through the mattress?” 

Molly nearly lost his grip as Caleb’s hips rocked, his cock twitching hard, and laughed. 

“Well fuck me running, someone’s learned to talk dirty.” 

“‘Bout time,” Fjord muttered from the headboard, curling his hand around Molly’s tail and tugging. “Get out of their way and come cuddle.” 

Indignant, Molly huffed and snapped his tail free, giving the half orc his very best pout. 

“I’m ~helping~!” 

“And now we want Widogast to come as hard and as long as he physically can,” Essek retorted, crooking one leg to sit back on the bed with a bunch of grapes in one hand, the other dropping to his lap to finally begin stroking his own cock. “Go cuddle the paladin.” 

Molly pouted harder, fluttering his lashes at a barely coherent Caleb. 

“They’re being mean to me, darling!” He declared dramatically, giving the wizard’s cock another quick squeeze. 

Any response Caleb could have given got lost in the moan. So Caduceus stepped in, tipping Molly’s chin up for a gentle kiss which the tiefling eagerly accepted. 

“You’ve been a wonderful help, Mr Mollymauk. You’ve earned a chance to sit back and enjoy the show.” 

Mollified, Molly gave him a brilliant smile and slipped back, crawling up to the headboard and Fjord. 

“See, Caduceus knows how to treat someone right.” 

As soon as he was in arm’s reach, Fjord caught a wrist and yanked the tielfing against his chest, letting him arrange himself to where he could watch the show. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re wonderful. Now shut up or I’ll miss Caleb’s moans.” 

That shut Molly right up and he snuggled down to watch, tail curling around the half orc’s calf. 

Using a double handed grip on his ass, Caduceus lifted Caleb off his shaft to a long, protesting groan from the wizard. Paused with him raised to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Face up or down?” 

Caleb barely had to consider it, arms twisting in his restraints again. 

“Down.” He didn’t want to be lying on his arms, and well... ass up, Caduceus would have an easier time hammering home. 

The firbolg stole another kiss before guiding him carefully to sit on the sheets. Essek paused his snack to help shift the bound human into position, getting him settled comfortably with his shoulders and cheek pressed into the sheets, knees bent and his ass in the air. 

Much the same position he’d started the evening in, though now the ring in the x of his harness hung down by his balls, a teasing brush of almost contact. 

Caduceus paused just a moment to run a finger slowly down the curve of his back, admiring the picture he made. 

“Lovely... always so good for us.” 

Essek grunted an assent, swallowed a mouthful of fruit, and settled himself next to Caleb’s face. 

“Perfect, I would say,” he murmured, fingers tracing gently over one high cheekbone. 

Caleb arched his back to raise his ass, knees shifting just a little further apart. A silent entreaty where he couldn’t verbally beg. 

Caduceus didn’t make him try, shifting behind to line himself up and thrust back in. The difference in their heights made the right angle a little tricky to hit, but Caleb was so well stretched now, hole messy and all but dripping oil and come that each shift was easy. 

Moans fell freely from the human’s hips as he began to relax again. To settle. The show wasn’t all on his shoulders now; all he had to do was let his body be used. To let Caduceus take care of him, getting him off and getting himself off in the process. 

When a moan turned into a broken cry, Caduceus knew he had the perfect angle. Slow, experimental thrusts ended and he shifted position just a little to stay on that line. 

A large hand stroked slowly up one come streaked thigh, feeling the way the muscles trembled. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed softly. And began to thrust as hard and as deep as he could. 

Hands gripping and twisting, desperate for something to cling to, Caleb arched his back and let Cad fuck needy yelps and cries directly out of him, his cock slamming in so deep that Caleb could swear it hit his lungs. Fuck, he was so wet, so open, he’d never taken the firbolg so easily. 

It took Caduceus a moment to adjust to it too, to not having to ease his way in. A little hesitant at first, before long he was shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts, his own breath coming in short, purposeful pants. 

Faster, harder, sending burning lines of need across Caleb’s skin with each steady thrust to his prostate. The human couldn’t help wishing Molly was still there, holding his cock. 

Couldn’t imagine ever wanting this moment to end. Didn’t want to come and let it be over. 

Couldn’t fucking help himself under Caduceus’ patient, studious touch, the gentle hands on his hips a steadying counterpoint to the harsh delivery of his cock. 

Orgasm tensed every muscle in Caleb’s body and he screamed, clenching down as tight as he could around the firbolg’s cock. He was so fucking wet that Caduceus could hammer him through it, his cock jerking in and out in deep, pointed thrusts that drew things out and on, so long, so much that Caleb lost track of where one ended and if another began. 

Spots swam in his vision and his whole body went boneless, slackening and leaving the cleric to catch him. Which he did without missing a beat, hips stilling to leave that throbbing, massive cock still buried inside. 

Still hard. 

Not done yet. 

Doing his best to twist, Caleb gave him a weak smile. 

Next to his face, Essek seemed to be getting close, his breathing harsh as he jerked himself off in short, quick thrusts. 

“Please...” his voice cracked and Caleb swallowed, forced himself to try again, “cuffs off? I want...” he hesitated again, warmth blooming through him at the realisation. He was allowed to want. Would almost certainly get it just for the asking. 

Stilling was clearly costing Caduceus, a hint of flush visible even through his fur. He did it anyway, breathing deeply. 

“You want,” he prompted, hips rolling just a little deeper as his hands went immediately to the clasp. 

It snapped Caleb back and he twisted, doing his best to turn and moaning as Caduceus thrust in response. 

Fuck he was sensitive. It was fucking wonderful. 

“Want... to hold you, when you knot me.” 

The soft smile that bloomed across Caduceus’ face wrapped around him like a cloak. Caleb wondered if he could physically snuggle into it. 

Then Caduceus was pulling out, guiding him gently onto his back, spreading his legs and lining himself up to push back in. 

“You know your safeword if it’s too much?” The firbolg asked, pausing with just the head nudging the rim. 

If Caleb had a single muscle under his conscious control, he’d have wrapped his legs around the bastard’s waist and pulled him in. 

“Ja. ‘M fine.” 

He wasn’t going to waste another second he could be spending on that magnificent dick. Something of that seemed to have come through as Caduceus smiled fondly, thrusting home once more. 

The steady glide was a new kind of torture, his oversensitive hole fluttering and spasming around the firbolg. Part of him wanted to run away, the rest to push down deeper, to take Caduceus so far into him he’d never be empty again. 

It took an effort, but when Caduceus paused, balls deep in the wizard’s throbbing ass, Caleb lifted his arms wrapped them around narrow shoulders. One hand tangled in long, pink hair, gripping tight. 

Caduceus had to pull out to kiss him at this angle, just a bit, and every millimetre sent shockwaves through him. It was more than worth it for the kiss, for the gentle way Caddy’s tongue mapped his mouth. Memorising him. 

Essek rose to his knees, panting as he stroked himself faster, two fingers on his other hand slipping back and into himself. If he’d got more oil, the others had missed it. 

“Fuck him,” the drow gasped, working himself furiously. 

Caduceus glanced up, a faint smile on his lips, and leaned over just enough to press a light kiss to the head of Essek’s cock. It made him keen, back arching and knees spread to work himself deeper. 

Below, Caleb was adrift in a sea of bliss and submission. It felt so, so right to be filled, to see evidence of his good work right beside him. And when Caduceus began to move again, short, jerky thrusts that brought attention to the beginnings of his swelling knot... 

There was nothing else in the world. Large hands stroked up his sides, down his thighs, gripped his ass and raised him so the cleric could pound in without issue. He did his best to hold himself up, but each thrust set one of his legs kicking, his whole body rocking in over stimulation. 

So, so, so fucking owned, tears welling in the corners of his eyes as hungry, wanting sounds fell from his lips. 

Caduceus was picking up speed, his own breath coming in low, rough pants, whether from exertion or need. As it swelled, the knot filled Caleb completely, his loosened muscles gripping tight around its girth. 

Yeah, they would not have fit Essek in with that. 

And then the cleric was coming, hot streaks splashing across over sensitive muscle and Caleb bucked under him, grip tightening in his hair. Another splash, liquid falling across his face and chest told the wizard that Essek had found his release too. The thought buoyed him up. 

So claimed. So owned. Theirs, and they would never let him go. 

As Caduceus ground slowly to a stop, Caleb found that he wasn’t able to let go. They were sealed together now, the knot so big even the short jerking motions were difficult. 

Caduceus braced himself above the wizard a moment longer, then grinned down at him. 

“A fine pretty mess you’ve made of him, Mr Essek,” he teased, glancing up at the drow. 

Who had flopped back to lie on the sheets, eyes closed and his head in Molly’s lap. 

“I think we’ve killed him,” Molly declared cheerfully, then jumped when Essek slapped his thigh. “Or not.” 

Chuckling to himself, Caduceus shifted his weight to one side, one furred hand gripping Caleb’s ass and the other around his shoulders. Guiding him over so they could roll together, human ending up on top of the skinny firbolg. 

Almost more blissed out that Fjord, Caleb let himself be moved, snuggling into that broad chest. 

Caduceus had been putting on weight since he was with the Nein. When they’d met Caleb could have counted his ribs from ten feet away. 

He hoped the cleric would keep it up. It seemed like a good sign that they were properly taking care of him. 

Silence fell over the room, broken only by heavy breathing. 

Every so often, Caleb couldn’t help clenching and relaxing around Caduceus’ knot. Not quite checking it was still there; he couldn’t have missed it. More reassuring himself that it was for him, that he was held tight. 

After a couple of times Caduceus chuckled softly, hand rising to gently stroke his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Caleb, but I don’t think I’m going to be able to do that again.” 

Cheeks flushed, Caleb hid his face in Caduceus’ fur. 

“I... did not mean...” the words emerged muffled and Molly chuckled softly, sliding his way down the bed to cuddle up to the pair. 

“Always ready for more?”

Without raising his face Caleb shook his head, arms shrinking in around himself. A gentle hand wound its way into his and he peeked up into red eyes. 

Molly’s expression shifting and he cooed softly, raising Caleb’s hand to his lips. 

“Aww, I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

It was hard to hold onto the feeling as one kiss became more, tiny kisses peppered over his hand and fingers as laughter sparked in red eyes. Then Essek thwapped Molly in the top of the head with his knee. 

“Bring them back up here for cuddles you reprobate, leave Caleb alone.” 

Pushing himself up, Molly gave Essek and Fjord his very best pout. 

“Hey, I’m not the gravity wizard, I can’t lift the pair of them.” 

Essek gave a very long suffering sigh, murmuring a few words and reaching down to brush a symbol across the top of Caduceus’ head. 

A sudden loss of gravity didn’t seem to affect the knot, but did make the whole thing decidedly weird. Caduceus had to wrap his arms around Caleb to keep him from floating off, hissing through his teeth at the sudden movement. Sensitive, just on the edge of pleasure/pain. 

Caleb clung back almost instinctually, and Molly stroked gentle fingers through his hair before nudging the floating pair back up to the headboard. 

“Alright, I was kidding, but that’s fucking handy.” 

Essek gave him a smug smile, reaching out to spread a hand on Caleb’s back and press them down to the sheets before cancelling the spell. 

“You have no idea, Tealeaf. But if you’re a very good boy, you might find out.” 

“It was really weird,” Caduceus put in, a hint of a smile on his lips, “but not bad. It could be a bit of a problem to thrust, though?” 

And this smile was distinctly knowing. 

“There are ways around that.” 

Fjord groaned, rolling over to throw an arm over as many of them as he could reach. 

“No, we’re not starting that again! You just lie there and behave for a minute or I’ll stick a plug in the pair of you.” 

“That’s more a promise than a threat,” Molly pointed out with a grin, snuggling up. 

Fjord raised his head just enough to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“If it is a promise will you shut up?” 

The tiefling considered it for a moment, glancing at Essek and raising an eyebrow of his own. The drow pretended to consider it, raising a hand to wiggle back and forth. Right when it looked like Fjord was about to move, he nodded. 

“Alright.” 

Nodding, Fjord settled himself back down, tucking himself up to Caduceus’ side. 

Firbolg and wizard hadn’t been particularly involved in the discussion, more just relaxing into each other. Caleb was doing his best to stay still, but mostly just turning into a pile of jello cuddled to Caduceus’ chest. 

The slow, lazy pattern Caduceus was tracing along his spine was almost hypnotic. Sweat slicked fur gliding up, down. Up, and down. The sounds of the others’ voices became a gentle blur. Sometimes rising, sometimes falling. Other hands brushing his skin, resting and caressing. 

Safe. Calm. Owned. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I’ve got another “nein gang banging Essek” lined up in the works but that list is longer than I am tall and it’s not at the top. Hopefully gonna be cranking out some shorter, small things for nanowrimo next month but my ass is on vacation so we shall see! 
> 
> Frumpkin Rating: 9/10. Finally, sufficient attention paid to wizard’s need. Grey elf must make more effort to earn full approval.


End file.
